Férias em um Cruzeiro
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ← Um mês presos em um navio. Isso é praticamente uma brincadeira de maroto. Oh! Se é! Tiago, Remo,Sirius e Pedro entraram nessa de passarem um mês aproveitando as férias fazendo um Cruzeiro por lugares nunca visitados antes.
1. Todos a bordo

**Nome da fic:** Férias em um Cruzeiro.  
**Autor:** Stef's Lestrange  
**Shipper:** Lílian/Tiago.  
**Categoria:** Comédia Romântica.  
**Avisos:** Nenhum.  
**Sinopse:** Um mês presos em um navio. Isso é praticamente uma brincadeira de maroto. Oh! Se é! Tiago, Remo,Sirius e Pedro entraram nessa de passarem um mês aproveitando as férias fazendo um Cruzeiro por lugares nunca visitados antes. Muitos contra tempos irão acontecer nessa viagem, assim como muitos amores a serem resolvidos. Fic: T/L.

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 1- Todos a bordo.**

Era uma manhã quente com um vento bastante fresco. Não havia muito movimento nas ruas, pois a grande parte delas estavam aproveitando suas férias ou até mesmo rumando até elas. A brisa fresca da manhã chacoalhava as árvores que se moviam no mesmo ritmo dando menos intesidade ao Sol. Isso não poderia ser considerado um fator muito bom, já que o trânsito estava bastante intenso nas principais avenidas. Não havia para onde fugir. Não haviam atalhos. O Sol fazia os motoristas suarem, as crianças chorarem e muitas mães saírem do controle por não saber controlar o ânimo de seus filhos. Era em uma dessas avenidas que Lílian Evans encontrava-se. Estava no banco de trás do carro abanando-se freneticamente e olhando completamente emburrada para a rua. Sua irmã, Petúnia Evans, parecia estar adorando a tensão expressa nossa da irmã.

- Trânsito não? Acho que você nunca irá chegar a tempo de ir viajar com seus amigos. - zombou Petúnia sentada no banco da frente e observando a irmã pelo retrovisor.

- Se isso não mudar, acabarei indo a pé! - resmungou Lílian alisando a testa nervosamente. - São 10:45, papai. Não irei chegar a tempo.

- Tudo dará certo, querida! - consolou o pai tentando ser o mais calmo e compreensivo do mundo.

Lílian bufou e enconstou suas costas no banco. Estava começando a ficar extremamente estressada. Suas amigas já deveriam estar no Porto divertindo-se com os demais alunos que estudavam na escola chamada Hogwarts. Nunca desejou tanto na vida poder usar uma varinha. Não havia completado seus 17 anos ainda. Com sorte, comemoraria ao lado de suas amigas nessas férias, mas pelo visto, nada estava a fim de colaborar.

- Pai, falta muito pra chegarmos? - perguntou Lílian estendendo-se até o bando da frente.

- Bom...estamos quase no final da avenida. Mais alguns minutos estaremos lá.

Mas só Merlin sabia quantos eram esses minutos.

- Irei a pé! - disse Lílian abrindo a porta do carro.

- Como assim? Você está maluca de ir a pé nessa avenida? - perguntou o pai dela abobalhado.

- Eu tenho meus meios de chegar até lá. Confie em mim! - pediu Lílian estendendo a mão na direção do pai.- A chave, por favor?

O pai de Lílian desligou o carro cedendo-lhe a chave. A garota nem pensou duas vezes e fora direto ao porta mala. Pegou todas as suas bagagens e logo voltou para devolver a chave para o pai.

- Não quer que Petúnia vá com você?

- Não, prefiro ir sem ela. - Lílian esticou-se até o pai e lhe dera um beijo na face.- Eu mando uma coruja,ok?

- Ok! Tome cuidado! - pediu o pai. Lílian bateu a porta do carro e seguiu seu rumo até onde toda sua turma estaria lhe esperando.

E sim, havia uma grande turma em volta do Porto. De longe podia-se ver um luxuoso navio atracado na balsa. Suas luzes estavam completamente apagadas e não havia ninguém a bordo. As beiradas do grande navio estavam enfeitas com estrelas douradas, pingentes e outras coisas que evitavam ao objeto uma aparência sem vida.

- Olha só! Nunca viajei num desse! - disse Tiago Potter, um dos garotos mais populares de seu ano.

- Nem eu! Deve ser a coisa mais bizarra existente. - comentou Sirius Black, o outro popular de seu ano.- O que acha,Aluado?

- Nada de espantoso! Já vi bastante deles! - comentou Remo Lupin, o companheiro dos populares. Mas isso não o deixava para trás. Também era popular.

- Eu espero viver bem esse mês inteiro preso nessa coisa.- comentou Pedro Pettigrew, o "loser" do grupo.

- Trouxe babador a ele,Pontas? - perguntou Sirius abafando um sorriso.

- Quem sabe um balde? - respondeu Tiago rindo.- Ai..ai...onde será que está a Evans.

Os três garotos riram.

- Será que você não consegue sobreviver sem atazaná-la? - perguntou Remo olhando-o severamente.

- Ela é o amor d aminha vida, vocês não entendem? - brincou Tiago olhando para os lados.

- Eu ainda irei acreditar nessa hipótese. - disse Sirius rindo.- Ahá! Olha quem está alí?

A alguns centímetros de distância uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos entrelaçados em uma trança, largava suas bagagens no chão. Ao seu lado estava uma outra garota de longos cabelos negros. Começaram a conversar entre si, sem notarem o olhar curioso de Sirius lançado as duas.

- Aluado, sua queridinha chegou! - disse Sirius sorrindo para o tímido maroto.- Eu espero que você toma alguma atitude, já que ficaremos trancafiados por um mês nessa coisa.

Remo corou bruscamente.

- Er...eu não sei do que você está falando,Almofadinhas. - Remo tentou fugir da conversa.

- Ah! Sabe sim e, se começar com a frescurite, eu a chama aqui.- ameaçou Sirius.

- NÃO! - sobressaltou-se Remo.

- Não? Que "não" mais pavoroso. - comentou Tiago coçando o queixo.- Irei chamá-la.

- Pontas...por favor..

- MARCELA!

Tiago dera um berro de doer os típanos. Ao ver quem gritara sem nome, a garota corou bruscamente. Nunca teve muito contato com Tiago e sua turma. Sempre que podia, fugia do encalce deles.

- Você é maluco? - perguntou Remo com uma nota de pânico na voz.

- Apenas discreto! - Tiago acenava frenticamente para Marcela ir até eles.- Olha só! Ela está vindo e morrendo de vergonha.

- Irei ao banheiro! - disse Remo dando as costas.

- Espero que não vá fazer suas necessidades atrás do navio, pois é o único lugar disponível nesse exato momento. - Sirius o segurou pela gola da blusa.

- Me chamou? - perguntou Marcela olhando para Tiago.

- Sim, chamamos! - disse Tiago olhando para Sirius.

- E o que quer? - perguntou ela.

- Apresentar um amigo nosso! Ele está doidinho pra te conhecer. - disse Sirius colocando Remo a sua frente.- Remo Lupin!

Marcela sorriu ao ver como o garoto estava ruborizado.

- Vocês poderiam fazer isso mais delicadamente, ao invéz de submetê-lo a uma pressão dessas.- disse Marcela calmamante.

- E você usa palavras muito difíceis. Ora! Somos meros marotos que cabulam aulas e que faltaram a aula de Português. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Não temos aula de Português em Hogwarts, Almofadinhas. - disse Remo entre dentes.

- Por isso mesmo! Somos a ralé. A parte não favorecida do mundo bruxo.- Sirius sorriu.- Er...vamos a apresentações.

- Marcela. - disse a garota rapidamente.

- Ok, Marcela! Esse é Remo e ele adoraria conversar melhor com você. - Sirius o empurrou na direção da garota.- Vemos vocês no navio.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo completamente perdidos. Sirius,Tiago e Pedro esconderam-se atrás de uma das árvores a fim de bisbilhotar os dois.

- Aluado não irá puxar assunto! - disse Tiago olhando para os dois.

- Marcela pode dizer algo. Sei que ela é bem "boca dura". - disse Sirius.

- Tipo a Evans? - perguntou Tiago desviando sua atenção até Sirius.

- Quase! Marcela ainda consegue ser meiga. - disse Sirius dando um meio sorriso.

- Você quer dizer que a Evans é quase uma sapateira de tanto dar sapatada? - perguntou Tiago colocando a mão na testa.

- Hum...podemos dizer que ela é dona de uma fábrica de sapatos, já que usa pelo menos mil deles para acertar na sua cara.

Pedro riu feito um idiota do comentário de Sirius. Tiago não ficou nada contente.

- Não me obrigue a arranjar uma mulher pra você também,Rabicho. - ameaçou Tiago.

- Eu sou gay! - afirmou Pedro juntamente com a cabeça.

- Então um homem! - disse Tiago voltando a olhar para Marcela e Remo.

- Serei padre! - contestou Pedro juntando as duas mãos como se fosse orar.

- Xiu! Eles estão começando a conversar. - disse Sirius.

Bom...conversar eles haviam começado, mas nada interessante.

- Que bosta de dragão. Ele tinha que perguntar quantos anos ela tem? Isso não é óbvio? - disse Tiago abobalhado.

Sirius e Pedro riram.

- Daqui a pouco ele pergunta a cor de cabelo dela. - disse Pedro sufocando o riso.

- Oh!Marcela! A brisa está tão leve quanto o vento matinal. A manhã está tão amanhecida como nunca esteve. Oh! Os raios da Lua, parecem sua pele suave...- disse Sirius colocando as mãos no peito.

- Oh! Marcela! Você é o ovo da minha frigideira...- disse Tiago seguindo o compasso de Sirius.

- Oh!Marcela! Você é o gnomo do meu jardim que sempre quis ter..

- Para sempre observá-la e amá-la...

- Até que um pássaro faça fezes em sua cabeça...

- Para completamente estonteá-la...

Pedro teve que ter seu sorriso abafado por Tiago assim que ele e Sirius terminaram de recitar seu "poema". Aos poucos, ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

- Assim você irá matá-lo,Pontas. - disse Sirius tirando a mão dele da boca de Pedro.

- Oh! Foi mal! - disse Tiago voltando sua atenção para o casal que ainda continuava mudo.

- Assim...Aluado nunca deixará de ser boca virgem. - comentou Sirius com grande pesar.

- Ele não é mais boca virgem. Uma vez o encontrei dando uns amassos na Elisabeth dentro do armário de vassouras. - Pedro fechou a boca no mesmo instante.

Sirius e Tiago o encararam no mesmo instante.

- Como é?

- Aluado sabe dar amassos?

Pedro olhou perdido para os dois e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- E ele não nos contou. Filho da mãe. - disse Tiago olhando para Remo.

- Eu peguei no flagra,por isso eu fiquei sabendo. - disse Pedro calmamente.

- Você e sua inconveniência. - comentou Sirius rindo.

Ficaram parados por mais algum tempo observando Remo e Marcela. Sirius parecia cair em um esturpor muito grande,pois não parava de bocejar. Alguns longos e tediosos minutos, um tipo de sineta tocou ao fundo e as rampas foram lançadas aos alunos para entrarem no navio.

- Ae! Finalmente! - disse Sirius acordando.- Vamos pegar nossas malas!

- Nossa! Esses dois dão sono! - disse Tiago coçando os olhos por debaixo dos óculos.

- Sono? Ele são o puro sonífero!

- Quer ajuda com as malas? - perguntou Remo educadamente.

- Não, não precisa obrigada! Irei com a Bel! - disse Marcela sorrindo.- Te vejo a bordo!

- Ok! - sorriu Remo vendo-a distanciar. Logo sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro.

- Você é tedioso! - comentou Sirius bocejando.

- Os dois! - disse Tiago bocejando também.

O grupo não demorou a pegar suas malas e se dirigirem a rampa que os levariam para o interior do navio.

- Isso é coisa de "touxa". Tinha que ser a Evans para inventar uma coisa dessas. - bufou Sirius subindo a rampa.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: você verá o Ranhoso de sunga. - disse Tiago caindo na risada.

- Prefiro ver as mulheres isso sim. - disse Sirius já a bordo.- Hum..por falar em mulheres.

Sirius apontou para um pontinho vermelho no chão. Parecia que a pessoa estava bastante sobressaltada, principalmente depois de ver a rampa a postos para todos embarcarem. Alisando a testa, o pontinho vermelho fez grande força para conseguir subir a rampa com um grande excesso de bagagens.

- Ajuda, Evans? - perguntou Tiago na ponta da rampa.

Lílian erguera a cabeça.

- Não,Potter! Consegui chegar até aqui sem ajuda e não será agora que irei precisar dela. - respondeu Lílian colocando suas malas no chão.

- Tentei ser educado, mas como sempre adora jogar pedra em mim. - Tiago a mediu de cima abaixo.- Veio correndo?

- Não é da sua conta! - respondeu ela entre dentes.

- E eu ainda tento ser educado. Merlin, faça com que ela sempre continue assim: amorosa, carinhosa e compreensiva. - disse Tiago fitando o céu.

- Potter, eu vim até aqui para me divertir e não para me estressar com você. - disse Lílian fitando-o.

- Eu não estou estressado e nem pretendo ficar. Sabe...antes de você ter inventado essa história de navio, deveria pensar nas conseqüências.

- E quais são elas? - perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Me ver! Aproveitar minha companhia. Me ver de sunga e olha que eu tenho uma linda comissão traseira. - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça.

-Ah! Como você é nojento! - disse Lílian enrugando a testa.

- Nojento? Desculpe, mas eu tomei banho hoje Evans. Mas pelo visto...não sou eu o nojento aqui. - disse Tiago fazendo uma cara esnobe.

- O que quer dizer?

Tiago aproximou-se lentamente de Lílian. Pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e os cheirou. Fez uma tremenda cara de nojo para seus amigos.

- Isso fede! - Tiago a encarou.

- Eu lavei meu cabelo hoje de manhã. - Lílian dera um tapa na mão dele.

- E ...nossa...você...

- O que tem eu,Potter? - perguntou ela arregaçando as mangas.

- Está fedendo a macaco.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Lílian começou a socar Tiago. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de raiva.

- Hey, ruiva! Você está impedindo a passagem. - disse uma voz atrás dela.

- Ela sempre ocupou. - disse uma outra voz caindo na risada.

- OOORRRAAAAAAAAAA! - berrou Tiago rindo.

- Orra o quê? - perguntou Lílian com as mãos na cintura.

- Te chamaram de gorda! - disse Tiago caindo na risada.

Atrás de Lílian encontravam-se Alice e Frank que agora riam da expressão perplexa dela.

- Não se ofenda com o que ele disse. Sou mais gorda que você. - disse Alice sorrindo.

- Te chamou de gordinha agora. - Tiago sorriu.

- Idiota! - disse Lílian abrindo espaço. Os dois passaram e não ficaram junto com eles.

- Irei procurar nossas cabines se não se importa, Evans. Espero encontrá-la da próxima vez muito mais cheirosa e iressistível. - disse Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

- Irei ser engolida por esse navio, só para não ter que olhar pra você. - disse Lílian seriamente.

- Ah! Se você suar feito porca, será fácil te achar pelo seu cheirinho de macaco.

Antes mesmo que Lílian pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Tiago havia saído correndo com todo pique, fazendo-a correr atrás dele.

- É...os dois não terão para onde fugir. - comentou Sirius rindo.

- Estarão presos! Pontas deve estar amando isso! - disse Remo alisando a testa ao ver que Marcela subia a bordo.

- Nós iremos amar!

Depois de todos estarem a bordo, o navio dera seu sinal de partida. As chaminés agora pintavam os céus com sua cor cinza e o poder do motor faziam as hélices entrarem em movimento. Os alunos da grifinória pertencentes a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts entraram em uma aventura de férias bastante diferente. Parecia ser uma passagem promissória, mas os contra tempos estavam dispostos a acontecer.

**N/A: Bom...lá vai eu toda loser tentar escrever uma fic dos Marotos. Culpa da Babi Evans, conhecem? AH! Mas é claro que sim, ela é especialista em Marotos. Enfim...ficaria bastante grata se comentassem nela. Faria um criança feliz e traria capítulo novo.**

**Beijocas nas bochechas.**


	2. Trancafiados

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 2-Trancafiados.**

_Enquanto isso, do outro lado do navio..._

- Evans, será que você poderia dar um desconto? Estou cansado de correr! - disse Tiago completamente ofegante.

Ambos já haviam corrido toda a extensão do navio. Lílian parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o cansaço. Só queria acertar a mão na cara dele.

- Não darei desconto nenhum! Você me ofendeu, Potter! - disse ela entre dentes.

- Você me ofende desde que te conheço e nem por isso saio correndo feito um bêbado atrás de você. - argumentou Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Agora você me chama de bêbada? Ahhhhhhh!

Lílian parecia que iria arrancar seus próprios cabelos. Que Tiago a irritadava, não era nenhuma novidade,mas desta vez ele parecia querer passar dos limites.

- Quando eu te pegar...vou acabar com você. - avisou Lílian com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Vem! Vem me pegar,lindinha! - disse Tiago mandando um beijo pra ela.

Os dois voltaram a correr feito uns loucos. Quase derrubaram o capitão do navio e as copeiras que levavam lençóis limpos até as cabines. Continuariam correndo se Tiago não tivesse tropeçado,fazendo Lílian cair sobre ele.

- Acho que...- Lílian estava completamente vermelha.

- Não vai me bater? - perguntou Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

- Antes..irei sair de cima de você. - disse Lílian tentando levantar. Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

- Não! Você está ótima assim! - disse Tiago olhando-a firmemente.

- Todo mundo está olhando para nossa cara! - comentou Lílian baixinho.

- Você é tímida? - perguntou Tiago em um tom zombeteiro.

- Não é da sua conta! - disse Lílian soltando-se de Tiago e levantando. O garoto fizera o mesmo.

- Ufa! Pensei que não ia agüentar por muito tempo. - disse Tiago com a mão na barriga.

- Não iria agüentar o quê? - perguntou ela irritada.

- Você em cima de mim! - Tiago sorriu.- Evans, você já pensou seriamente em fazer um regime?

Lílian boquiabriu-se.

- Para sua informação, estou com meu peso ideal. - retrucou ela.

- Hum...imagino quando estiver fora dele. - disse Tiago medindo Lílian na maior tranqüilidade.

- Seu safado!

Os dois voltaram a correr feito uns loucos. A salvação de Tiago fora ter encontrado seus amigos que já se ajeitavam em uma cabine. Entrou dentro dela e fechou a porta na cara de Lílian.

- Caraca! Onde você tava? - perguntou Sirius olhando para o amigo abobalhado.

- Fugindo da lunática da Evans. - disse Tiago enxugando a testa.- Tem banheiro aqui?

- Nos fundos! - indicou Remo com o dedo indicador.

- Obrigado! Vou tomar um banho! - disse Tiago indo até sua mala e pegando algumas roupas.

- Merece mesmo! Não estou a fim de dividir cabine com alguém fedorento.- disse Sirius rindo.

- "Tá me chamando de fedida?" - disse Tiago fazendo uma imitação grotesca de Lílian.

Os 3 marotos caíram na risada.

- Não vão comer sem mim! - disse Tiago indo até o banheiro.

- Sem problemas, Pontas. - disse Sirius.- Esses dois vão acabar casando.

- Sem dúvidas! - concordou Remo desfazendo suas malas.

- O que faz desfazendo as malas? - perguntou Sirius indo até o amigo.

- Estou desfazendo as malas! - disse Remo como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Aluadinho...você tem mais o que fazer. - disse Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Eu? Não sabia dessa! - disse Remo voltando a desfazer as malas.

- Sim,tem! - Sirius o ergueu.- Marcela.

Pedro caiu na risada.

- O que que tem ela? - perguntou Remo corando.

- Ora! Não banque o boca virgem! - disse Sirius sentando-se.- Ela é a fim de você e você a fim dela. Tem coisa mais cabível?

- Almofadinhas, você anda vendo coisas. - disse Remo desconcertado.

- Ah! Já até sei o que você vai falar: " eu não sou uma pessoa normal..e bá, blá, blá." - Sirius o olhou emburrado.- Manda essa Lua Cheia pra China e busque sua felicidade.

Remo parou um pouco pensativo.

- Ela nunca ficaria comigo! - disse Remo chateado.

- Como você é bunda mole, Aluado! - disse Pedro entrando na conversa.

- Falou o catador, garanhão e destruidor de corações. - disse Sirius rindo.- Se bobear, você é mais gay que o Aluado.

- Epa! Não cutuca! - disse Remo.

- Então prove que não é gay,oras! - disse Sirius.- É simples, você passa por aquela porta e vai atrás dela. Claro que ninguém precisa saber que você está indo atrás dela,então...

Remo encarou o amigo por alguns instantes. Sabia muito bem que, se não fosse, seria zoado até o fim da viagem por Sirius.

- Certo! Eu vou! - disse Remo largando a toalha que segurava na cama.

- Esse é meu garoto! - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas.- Vê se aprende com ele,Rabicho.

Pedro corou bruscamente.

- Boa caçada,Aluado! Você é bom nisso,lobinho. - brincou Sirius dando uma piscadela.

- Sem graça! - resmungou Remo, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Poderia ser irônia do destino talvez, mas assim que ele havia saído do quarto, Marcela fazia o mesmo. E o mais desconcertante era que estava sozinha. Pigarreando, o garoto começou a andar lentamente ao encalço dela. Não sabia o que dizer,como agir. Sirius o meteu em uma emboscada tremenda. Pensou em até dar uma volta para enganá-lo, mas com certeza ele iria perguntar a ela se haviam conversado.

Marcela seguiu rumo ao local onde as pessoas almoçavam. Haviam vários pratos e muitas comidas variadas, além de bebidas é claro. O ambiente estava bastante convidativo. Remo passou a segui-la com os olhos, mas continuou estático onde estava. Observou-a se sentar. Resolveu então se servir de qualquer coisa e sentar-se perto dela. Marcela notou a presença do garoto. Sorriu para ele fazendo-o corar.

- Onde estão seus amigos? - perguntou ela.

- Eles virão mais tarde! - disse Remo pegando o garfo. Mal sabia ele que, ao invéz de enfiar o garfo na comida, enfiava na toalha da mesa.

- Ah! - Marcela o observou segurando o riso.

- E suas amigas? - perguntou ele,ainda furando a toalha.

- Virão depois! - disse ela tomando um gole de suco.

"-Anda...sente-se lá com ela...anda.."

A cabeça de Remo trabalhava a mil por hora.

- Er...po..posso me sentar com você? - perguntou ele tampando a boca logo em seguida.

Marcela riu.

- Claro! - disse ela.

Remo pegou seu prato e levantou-se meio encabulado. Não havia visto a perna da mesa e acabou tropeçando derrubando tudo no chão.

- Nossa! Você está bem? - perguntou Marcela indo até ele.

- Sim..estou! - disse Remo ajeitando-se. Sentiu uma súbita vergonha por vê-la tão de perto.

Todos que estavam presentes fitaram o garoto estabanado no chão.

- Levante-se! - disse Marcela ajudando-o a levantar.

- Obrigado! - disse Remo encabulado.- Preciso me trocar! Com licença!

O garoto parecia que tinha criado asas nos pés. Entrou de volta na cabine completamente em pânico.

- Pois não? - perguntou Tiago olhando-o.

- Eu sou um desastrado! - disse Remo dando um tapa na testa.

- O que você fez? - perguntou Sirius.

- Ah! Tropecei e derrubei comida no chão.

- Você estava diante dela? - perguntou Sirius.

- Sim,estava!

- Queimou o filme! - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Onde ela está?

- Comendo!

- Ora! Estamos indo pra lá agora! - disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E você vai também!

Sirius e Tiago pegaram um em cada braço de Remo. Foram os quatro juntos almoçar. Chegando lá, Marcela já saia.

- OLÁAAAAAAAAA! - berrou Sirius abraçando-a.- A família vai bem?

Marcela os olhou confusa.

- Vai bem e a sua? - perguntou ela.

- A minha não vem ao caso! - disse Sirius pegando-a pelo braço também.- Você já andou por todos os aposentos desse navio?

- Não! - respondeu Marcela confusa.

- Hum...acho que deve ter alguma parte legal por aqui, certo Pontas?

- Com certeza, Almofadinhas! Acho que tem um bem alí. - disse Tiago apontando para uma porta.

- É..deve ser bem legal! Vamos xeretar?

Sirius andou mais rápido com Marcela ao seu lado. Abriu a porta e dera de cara com uma sala completamente vazia. Ficou satisfeito em ver isso.

- Essa sala deve ser legal! - disse Sirius empurrando Marcela. A garota entrou primeiro na sala.

- Mas ficaria mais legal se fosse apreciada a dois. - disse Tiago empurrando Remo. - Boa sorte! - e fechou a porta.- Varinha?

Sirius tirou sua varinha das vestes tomando todo o cuidado possível para que ninguém visse. Apontou-a para a maçaneta da porta, fazendo-a se trancar.

- Agora quero ver! Não tem como escapar! - disse Sirius rindo vitorioso.

- Pois é! - disse Tiago rindo também.- Vamos comer?

Os três marotos partiram para saborear um delicioso almoço. Só Merlin saberia o que estava acontecendo entre Marcela e Remo naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A: Aeeee! Mais um capítulo novinho em folha. Espero que tenham gostado! Acho que estou ficando mais empolgada com essa fic. - Obrigada pelos comentários! Estou amando também.**

**Beijocas.**


	3. Um Pequeno Contratempo

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 3- Um pequeno contratempo**

- Por que eles nos trancaram? - perguntou Marcela segurando a maçaneta da porta.

- Sabe que...eu não faço a mínima idéia! - Remo corou um pouco dando de ombros.

- Você está com sua varinha? - perguntou ela desistindo de tentar abrir a porta.

- Esqueci na cabine! - respondeu Remo.

- Ótimo! - comentou Marcela.- Ficaremos o resto da tarde aqui.

- É..pelo visto é!

Marcela resolveu sentar-se no chão. Havia uma janela no recinto que ainda iluminava o local. Passou a observá-la sem notar que Remo sentava na outra ponta da sala.

- Seus amigos são meio maluquinhos, hein? - comentou Marcela depois de um tempão.

- Impressão sua! - disse Remo fitando os pés.

- Embora tenham nos trancado aqui, nunca pensei que eles fossem divertidos. - disse Marcela dando um sorriso abafado.

- Garanto que você sempre pensou mal de algum deles, certo? - perguntou Remo.

- Dos 4! - respondeu Marcela virando-se para olhá-lo.- Embora vocês formem um quarteto muito brincalhão, nunca deixaram de transparecer para os de fora que são...

Marcela parou parecendo escolher muito bem as palavras a serem ditas.

- Somos? - indagou Remo curioso.

- Metidos. Insuportáveis. Esnobes. - respondeu Marcela.

- Você mudou de idéia com relação a isso? - perguntou Remo muito interessado na conversa.

- Sim, um pouco! - respondeu Marcela mordendo o lábio inferior.- Vocês são divertidos.

Remo sorriu.

- Sirius e Tiago são divertidos. - corrigiu Remo.

- Você também é divertido. - Marcela sorriu para o garoto fazendo as bochechas dele esquentarem de vergonha.

- Tá referindo-se a mim,mesmo? - perguntou ele olhando para os lados.

- Sim,estou! - afirmou ela.

- Hum...eu sou desastrado e não engraçado. - disse Remo fitando o chão.

- Isso faz a graça de tudo. - disse Marcela ficando em pé e andando até ele.

- Não sabia que isso te divertia. - disse Remo sorrindo.

- Eu dou risada por que é engraçado,certo? Não por estar rindo da sua desgraça. Todo mundo cai. - Marcela sentou-se ao lado. Remo sentiu seu corpo congelar naquele momento.

- Pensei que risse da minha desgraça. - brincou Remo rindo.

Marcela riu com ele.

- Não! Isso não é legal! - disse Marcela olhando-o.- E pelo visto, não trocou a camisa.

Remo olhou para baixo.

- Não deu tempo! Sirius e Tiago me arrastaram até o refeitório. - disse Remo tentando esconder a mancha.

- Só mandar para a lavandeiria depois. - disse Marcela.

- É...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Marcela começou a fitar as unhas enquanto ele fitava os pés como sempre. A noite parecia estar chegando gradativamente.

- Daqui a pouco estaremos no escuro! - disse Marcela olhando para a janela.

- Com certeza! Será que ninguém passa por essa janela? - perguntou Remo ficando em pé e indo até a janela.

- Deve passar! - disse Marcela indo até ele.

A janela estava fechada. Remo tentou abrir com todas as forças, mas ela parecia estar emperrada.

- Pelo estado da sala, é fácil de aceitar a situação da janela. - disse Marcela dando um suspiro.- Deixe-me ver!

Marcela aproximou-se da janela. Passou a mão ligeiramente afastando o pó que tinha. Pegou a argolinha e tentou fazer impulso. De nada havia adiantado.

- Melhor não fazer força ou poderá se mahucar! - disse Remo observando-a.

- Não deve estar tão emperrada assim. - Marcela continuava a fazer impulso pra cima da janela.- E se empurrarmos?

- Acho que não irá adiantar, mas podemos tentar.

Ambos começaram a imprimir força na janela que não cedia de forma alguma.

- Última vez! - disse Marcela esfregando as mãos na blusa.

- Ok!

- Ai!

Marcela recolheu sua mão rapidamente. Remo parou no mesmo instante de fazer força sobre a janela.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele preocupado.

- Cortei a mão! - disse Marcela fitando a mão.

- Deixe-me ver! - pediu Remo meio sem jeito.

A garota estendeu a mão que havia o corte. Remo tocou-a delicadamente sentindo um calafrio ao toque.

- Er...hum...o corte foi feio. - comentou Remo olhando-a.

- Está ardendo! - disse ela retribuindo o olhar.

Ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Caíram na real quando a porta da cabine fora aberta.

- Por Merlin! Interrompemos a cena,Pontas. - comentou Sirius apoiando-se na porta.

- Pôxa! Isso é injusto! - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Injusto? - Remo fechou a cara.- Vocês nos trancam aqui, sem mais nem menos, e ainda acham injusto?

- Ih! Aluado ficou irritado! - disse Pedro rindo.- Hum...já estavam de mãos dadas, faltava pouco para o beijo.

Remo corou.

- Não diga besteiras! - Remo foi até a porta junto com Marcela nos calcanhares.- Vejam!

- Uh! Deve ter doído. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo.

- Não fique bravo, viemos em nome do amor. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- E do seu estômago! Ora do jantar! - disse Sirius também sorrindo.

- Muito simpáticos! Vou levá-la na enfermaria ou coisa do tipo. - disse Remo encarando os dois.

- Não precisa se preocupar, está tudo bem. - disse Marcela sem jeito.

- Nunca! Aluado tem que fazer companhia pra você. Pensou se sua mão cai no meio do caminho? Quem irá segurar? - disse Sirius com um certo conformismo.

- Muito engraçadinho! - comentou uma voz atrás dele.- Marcela, passei a tarde inteira de procurando.

- Ora!Ora! Se não é a Evans! - disse Tiago. Ao ver a garota alisou seus cabelos rebeldes como sempre fazia.- Tomou banho?

- Isso não é da sua conta,Potter! - disse Lílian com extrema frieza.- Má, vamos! MERLIN!

Lílian empurrou Tiago e avançara pra cima de Marcela. Olhou sua mão horrorizada.

- O que houve? - perguntou ela.

- Problemas de percurso! - Marcela respondeu.

- Mas pode ficar tranqüila que nosso amigo Aluado vai dar o socorro necessário, não é?- Tiago olhou para o amigo com extrema firmeza.

- Cla..claro! - Remo respondeu meio inseguro.

- Ainda bem que é o Remo. Se fosse você,Potter, não seria aceitável seu socorro.

- O que quer dizer com isso Evans? - perguntou Tiago encarando-a.

- Eu quero dizer que, você não presta pra nada. - disse Lílian virando-se e encarando-o com firmeza.

- Ui! Essa doeu! - disse Pedro baixinho.

- Cala a boca,Rabicho! - Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian com uma expressão nada agradável na face.- Não sirvo pra nada?

- Não, não serve! - repetiu Lílian com firmeza.

Com um gesto rápido, Tiago pegou a garota no colo.

- Bom..já que não sirvo pra nada, lhe darei um banho para provar o quão prestativo sou.

- Me solta! - disse Lílian debatendo-se no colo do garoto.

- Aqui tem muita água,Evans! Que pouca vergonha não tomar banho. - disse Tiago rindo.

- Nossa! - Sirius tampou a boca apontando pro pescoço de Lílian.

- O quê? - perguntou ela assustada.

- Quanto cascão no seu pescoço Evans. Conhece a bucha? - perguntou Sirius "chocado".

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Lílian começou a se debater novamente no colo de Tiago.- Me solta,por favor!

- Não! - negou Tiago.- Vamos dar uma volta!

- Eu tenho que jantar! - disse Lílian altamente nervosa.

- Jantaremos juntos então! - disse Tiago no ouvido dela.- Vejo vocês depois, marotos!

- Bom jantar! - disse Sirius rindo.

- Bom..acho que tem "alguéns" que devem ir andando também. - disse Pedro coçando os cabelos.

- - Não é,Rabicho?

Sirius e Pedro encararam Marcela e Remo.

- Vamos ver essa mão antes que piore. - disse Remo ainda segurando a mão da garota.

- Bom garoto! - disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ambos caminharam pelos decks do navio em busca de algum tipo de atendimento de emergência. A mão de Marcela parecia estar sangrando muito mais.

- Vamos fazer uma coisa! - disse Remo parando de andar.

- O que vai fazer? - perguntou Marcela confusa.

Remo soltou a mão de Marcela. Esticou a manga da camiseta e arrancou um bom pedaço dela.

- Tá maluco? - perguntou Marcela.

- Não!

Remo enrolou o pedaço da manga em volta da mão da garota delicadamente.

- Acho que irá ajudar um pouco! - disse Remo encarando-a.

- Bom..obrigada! - sorriu Marcela sem jeito. Olhou ao redor para ver onde estariam naquele momento e dera um largo sorriso.- Hum...acho que encontramos o que queríamos.

Remo esticou a cabeça e pôde ler "enfermaria" em uma porta muito branca entre aberta no deck onde estavam. Ficou aliviado por ter encontrado tal local.

- Acho melhor eu entrar! - disse Marcela puxando sua mão.- Obrigada!

- Posso ir com você? - perguntou Remo. Colocou a mão na boca no mesmo instante.- Esquece! Nos vemos depois!

Marcela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele havia virado o corredor. Ficou meio desolada e acabou entrando na enfermaria.

**N/A: Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fofosssssssssss! Amei os coments! Taí o novo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado!**

Beijos e comentem!


	4. O desafio de Lílian

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 4-O desafio de Lílian.**

Sirius e Pedro caminhavam calmamente para o Salão onde estava sendo servido o jantar. Conversavam bastante ao mesmo tempo que riam das pessoas que passavam.

- Nossa! Essa tem as coxas grossas! - disse Sirius olhando para trás, quando uma jovem havia passado diante de seus olhos.

- Olha aquela..o que acha? - perguntou Pedro apontando para mais uma que passava por eles naquele instante.

- Uma baleia fora d'água. - respondeu Sirius.- Pelo visto gosta das gordinhas,Rabicho.

- Sem graça! - disse Pedro corando.

- Eu gosto...daquela alí. - disse Sirius apontando para uma garota que estava de costas conversando com o que parecia ser sua amiga.

- Bel? Isabel? - indagou Pedro chocado.- Ela nunca te daria bola!

- Não? Veremos! - disse Sirius ajeitando os cabelos.- Fique aí e veja como se faz.

Pedro ficou parado no mesmo lugar observando Sirius se aproximar das duas meninas paradas no corredor. Ao ver a aproximação do exibido maroto, a garota que conversava com Bel parou no mesmo instante indicando Sirius com a cabeça.

- Boa noite, donzelas! - cumprimentou Sirius pegando na mão de cada uma delas e dando um beijo.

- 'Noite! - disse a amiga de Bel.

- O que fazem aqui? - perguntou Sirius tentando ser amigável.

- Olhando o teto para ver se não há nenhum furo. - respondeu Bel olhando para o teto.- Poderia ser perigoso sabe?

- Deveria se preocupar com o chão, pois poderíamos afundar. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo.

- Não antes dos homens que trabalham cuidando dos motores do navio. - respondeu Bel dando um meio sorriso.- O que quer Black?

- Você é realmente amiga da Evans,hein? Tem o mesmo tom de voz. - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Grande semelhança! - disse Bel rindo.- Perdeu algo aqui?

- Perdi! - confirmou Sirius fazendo uma cara extremamente preocupada.

- E o que perdeu? - perguntou Bel.

- Perdi uma garota extremamente parecida com você,sabe? - disse Sirius dando uma piscadela.

Bel encarou sua amiga.

- Péssima cantada! - disse Bel lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.- Tenta na próxima!

Bel e sua amiga deixaram Sirius para trás. Pedro olhava a cena fazendo grande força para não rir.

- Está perdendo a forma hein? - zombou Pedro.

- Duvido que faz melhor! - disse Sirius mal humorado.

- Só faltava dizer: eu perdi a tampa da minha panela,sabe? E ela é tão parecida com você. - disse Pedro caindo na risada.

- Isso...zoa mesmo. Quando chegar sua vez, não vem engasgar ou se fingir de morto. - disse Sirius olhando-o.- Vai ter volta!

**Enquanto isso, do outro lado do navio...**

- Sorria meu bem sorria! - disse Tiago alisando um fio de cabelo de Lílian.

Lílian esgueirou-se para longe da mão de Tiago.

- Será que eu posso ir embora? - perguntou ela.

- Mi amore, você nem tocou na comida. Vai acabar caquética.

Lílian bufou.

- Por que você gosta de me irritar? - perguntou ela segurando o garfo e brincando com a comida.

- Porque você é simplesmente irritável. - respondeu Tiago, dando um gole no suco em seguida.

- Eu não sou irritável. - disse ela entre dentes.

- Então por que já está irritada? - perguntou ele rindo.

Lílian largou o garfo e começou a olhar para os lados. Desejava que alguma amiga sua aparecesse naquele momento.

- Olhe para mim, minha deusa. Seus olhos verdes me encantam. - disse Tiago observando-a.

- Me deixe em paz,Potter. Coma sua comida e finja que não estou aqui. - disse Lílian sem olhar pra ele.

- Sabe...a forma como me trata...só me faz chegar em uma conclusão. - Tiago endireitou-se na mesa.

- E qual é essa absurda conclusão? - disse Lílian voltando a olhá-lo.

- Que é a fim de mim, mas não tem coragem de assumir isso.- respondeu Tiago calmamente.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas queimarem naquele instante. Seus olhos baixaram sobre o prato como se a fome de repente tivesse surgido.

- Você não me engana,Evans. - sorriu Tiago.- Por que se faz de durona?

Lílian levou o copo de suco a boca tomando um longo gole.

- Eu não suporto você,Potter. - afirmou Lílian com firmeza.- Pare de se achar! Se você pensa que me terá no seu currículo, está completamente enganado.

- E desde quando eu faço currículo?

- Pode não ser, mas tenho certeza que deve ter um caderninho com todas as otárias que tiveram a imensa coragem de ficar com você. - disse Lílian calmamente.- Estou errada?

Tiago moveu-se na cadeira inclinando-se um pouco para o lado. Tirou do bolso o que parecia uma agendinha.

- Não, claro que não. Está certíssima. - disse Tiago folheando a agenda. Lílian sentiu uma ponta de fúria ao ver aquilo.- Tem um espaço reservado pra você,olhe?

Tiago virou a agenda na direção de Lílian mostrando uma página quase em branco.

- O que está escrito no canto? - perguntou Lílian contraindo os olhos para conseguir ler o que estava escrito.

- Polpe seus olhos. Eu leio. - disse Tiago pigarreando.- Número 1: nome da garota. Número 2: idade. Número 3: como ela é fisicamente. Número 4: Beija bem? Número 5: Nota do be...

- CHEGA! - berrou Lílian tampando os ouvidos.- Isso tudo é ridículo.

- Calma..ainda tem mais...- disse Tiago voltando seu olhar para a agenda.- Tamanho do busto...

- Você é nojento! - disse Lílian jogando o guardanapo na mesa e ficando em pé.

- Tem mais, Evans. Senta aí e escuta! - disse Tiago indicando a cadeira.

Lílian perdera a paciência com o garoto. De forma rápida, tirou a agenda da mão dele e saiu andando.

- Hey! Espera! Meu precioso! - disse Tiago dando um pulo e indo atrás dela.- Evans...me devolve!

- NÃO! ISSO É RIDÍCULO! - berrou Lílian no corredor.- Você não é digno de respeito.

- Não me venha com suas lições de moral, não ok? - disse Tiago ainda atrás dela.

- Nem tentarei arriscar. Com você nada vale a pena! - disse Lílian subindo uma escada que dava para a parte externa do navio.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? - perguntou Tiago com uma certa preocupação.

- Jogar no mar! - disse Lílian esticando o braço.- Se chegar perto, eu jogo.

Tiago parou de andar no mesmo instante.

- Pra que quer manter isso? - perguntou Lílian encarando-o.

- Recordação oras! - disse Tiago dando de ombros.- Se jogar minha agenda fora, terá que jogar a do Almofadinhas também.

- Dane-se o Black! - disse Lílian com firmeza.

- Tudo isso é ciúmes, Evans? Ora! Não fique! Como viu, eu guardei um espaço especial pra você na agenda.- disse Tiago dando um passo a frente sem que a garota notasse.

- Eu nunca teria ciúmes de você. - disse Lílian recolhendo o braço e começando a folhear a agenda.- Vamos ver!

Tiago coçou a cabeça.

- "Claire Olsen. Bonitinha, mas beija mal pra caramba." - Lílian lia como se fosse algum tipo de revista feminina.- "Cecile Simpson, foi a pior que eu já peguei. Embora seu beijo não tenha sido tão horrível". "Sally Littrel, precisei de um babador. Como babava essa menina."

Lílian fechou a agenda com as mãos trêmulas.

- Você é abominável,Potter.

E com um gesto grosseiro, jogou a agenda na direção dele.

- Mas fez questão de ler, não é? - disse Tiago pegando a agenda do chão e indo atrás dela.

- Só pra te conhecer melhor. Pensei que você era sujo, mas agora eu sei o quanto você é imundo. - disse Lílian parando de andar e virando-se pra ele.- O que colocaria sobre mim nessa agenda?

Tiago parou de andar. Estava frente a frente com ela.

- Quer saber mesmo?

- Adoraria!

Tiagou vasculhou os bolsos mais uma vez e tirou uma caneta que Remo lhe dera de presente.

- Eu ainda não sei usar essa coisa,sabe? - disse ele destampando a caneta e abrindo a agenda.

- O que vai fazer?- perguntou Lílian curiosa.

- Você não quer saber o que eu escreveria sobre você? Então...- Tiago começou a escrever rapidamente no espaço em branco da agenda. Ao terminar, ergueu a agenda para que Lílian pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

- Dá! - Lílian tirou a agenda da mão dele e começou a lê-la. Sentiu seu corpo gelar ao ler aquilo. "Sinto dizer, mas não tenho nada a escrever sobre ela. Ela é tão teimosa que nunca teve coragem de sair comigo. Pois bem...nunca terei a oportunidade de mostrar quem realmente sou."

- Satisfeita? - perguntou Tiago cruzando os braços seriamente.

Lílian fechou a agenda e entregou novamente para Tiago.

- Ainda bem que escreveu a coisa certa. Eu nunca ficaria com você mesmo. - disse Lílian com a voz fraca.- Você é imundo, Potter. A cada dia que te conheço, mais te odeio.

- Digo o mesmo! - respondeu ele.- Mas eu não acredito no que você diz.

- Por que não?

- Porque no fundo no fundo é gamadona em mim. - disse Tiago dando um meio sorriso.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Por que nunca saiu comigo, Evans? Se você sempre esteve tão convicta de que nunca ficaria comigo, por que nunca aceitou um convite? Se não quer ficar comigo, eu iria respeitar. Mas sabe...acho que isso é medo de se apaixonar.

- Eu não tenho medo de me apaixonar, Potter.

- Se for por mim, tem sim. - disse ele aproximando-se dela.- Você acha que, se ficar comigo, vai acabar como tantas outras que eu já fiquei. No passado.

Lílian encarou o garoto sem dizer nada.

- Mas como você não acredita em mim..não posso fazer nada. - Tiago dera de ombros.- Mas que você é gamada em mim é.

Lílian bufou de raiva.

- Eu não sou gamada em você e vou provar isso.

- Como? - perguntou Tiago interessado.

- Faça o que tem que fazer!

Tiago boquiabriu-se.

- Você tá brincando comigo né?

- Não! - negou ela.

- Tá! - Tiago respirou fundo.- Quer sair comigo?

- Feito! Onde? - respondeu ela rapidamente.

- Um jantar? - sugeriu ele.

- Perfeito! Até amanhã, então. - Lílian lhe dera as costas e saiu andando.

Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que Tiago ainda permaneceu parado feito bobo no mesmo lugar. Não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir e seu cérebro estava bastante lento para assimilar alguma coisa. Preferiu voltar para a cabine e colocar os pensamentos no lugar. Essa viagem estava começando a ficar interessante.

**N/A: Que lindo esses dois! Como os amo! Hum..o que será que irá acontecer entre os dois hein? - Vai ser tão perfeito!**

Agradeço a todos os comentáriosssssssssss! Estou amando! Minhas fics dos marotos sempre são um fiasco total! Fico grata em saber que gostaram e que estão gostando.

Obrigadas aos coments!

Com certeza isso agiliza a atualização das fics.

Beijos nas bochechas!


	5. Mais um incidente infeliz

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 5-Mais um incidente infeliz.**

O segundo dia de viagem parecia o mais normal possível. O Sol batia forte nas janelas das cabines e muitos passageiros já se encontravam em pé, principalmente os 4 garotos marotos que não se demoraram para aproveitar o dia e lucrar um pouco com ele já que o dia anterior, fora um tremendo fiasco.

- Ai..ai...estou louco pra mergulhar nessa piscina. - disse Sirius se espreguiçando. Já estava com calção de banho e olhava desejoso para a água cristalina.

- Ela está cheia de gatinhas,Almofadinhas. Poderia dar uma cantada em uma delas. - disse Tiago dando um meio sorriso.

- Você acha que eu irei perder tempo,Pontas? - disse Sirius se desfazendo dos chinelos.- Meu alvo está bem alí.

Tiago,Remo e Pedro se esgueiraram para ver o novo alvo de Sirius.

- Ainda não desistiu,Almofadinhas? - perguntou Pedro fazendo força para não rir.

- Eu? Desistir? Nunca! - disse Sirius ajeitando os cabelos.

- Acho que irei nadar também. Está muito quente! - disse Tiago tirando a camiseta.

- E eu irei sentar alí. - disse Remo indicando as cadeiras com a cabeça.

- Aluado, é impressão minha ou você vai ler no meio de uma viagem de férias? - perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Não posso nadar! - disse ele entre dentes.

- Por que não? - perguntou Tiago dando de ombros.

Remo respirou fundo. Tentou dar um olhar significativo, mas parecia que seus amigos não estavam nem um pouco preocupados em entender.

- Caso vocês não se lembrem...

- Não fala mais nada! Já entendemos! - disse Tiago coçando a cabeça.

- Ainda bem que conseguimos adiar essa viagem. Se fosse no começo do mês, Aluado não estaria conosco. - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Estará em casa 2 dias antes da Lua Cheia. Estará seguro. - disse Tiago lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

- O corte da última vez ainda arde um pouco. Acho que cloro não me fará muito bem. - disse Remo olhando para a água.

- Nada de dramas! - disse Sirius indo até o amigo e passando um braço por seu ombro.- Tudo bem que você não possa nadar e tals, mas nada impede de você se divertir de outra forma.

- Já viu Marcela hoje? - perguntou Tiago dando um sorriso maroto.

Remo negou com a cabeça.

- Pois bem! Por que você não vai perguntar se a mão dela melhorou hein? - sugeriu Sirius como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Não me venha com essa,Almofadinhas. Estou bem assim. - disse Remo calmamente.- Agora, se não se importam, irei ler.

Sirius e Tiago olharam-se maliciosamente como se estivessem pensando na mesma coisa. Remo já estava quase distante deles, quando fora jogado com tudo na piscina.

- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?- berrou Remo tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

Sirius,Tiago e Pedro, assim como todos que estavam na piscina, caíram na risada.

- Você anda meio estressado,sabe? - disse Tiago ainda rindo.

Remo havia ficado completamente emburrado com a atitude dos garotos.

- Brincadeirinha! - disse Sirius erguendo as duas mãos.

- Brincadeirinha é?

Sirius fora pego de surpresa. Remo o pegou pelo pé e o fez deslizar para dentro da piscina.

- ORRA ALMOFADINHASSSSS! - berrou Tiago rindo.

- O que você tá rindo? Vai você também! - disse Pedro empurrando Tiago na piscina.

- Eu pensava que você era meu amigo,Aluado. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Pelo menos eu ajudei você a estar mais perto do seu mais novo alvo. - disse Remo indicando Bel com a cabeça. A garota ria da cena.

- Agora você está perdoado! - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

Remo dera um meio sorriso e partiu para a escada de saída da piscina. Sacudiu os cabelos e voltou-se para os amigos.

- Irei me secar! - avisou Remo.

- Vá com Merlin! - disse Sirius levantando o dedo polegar.

Remo dera um sorriso e partiu em direção a porta. Já estava quase saindo quando viu que Marcela e Lílian caminhavam na direção dele. Com vergonha, ele deu meia volta indo sentar nas cadeiras.

- O que deu dele? - perguntou Tiago confuso.

Sirius caíra na risada.

- Marcela! - disse ele indicando a jovem com a cabeça.

Tiago virou e pôde ver Lílian e Marcela indo se juntar a Bel do outro lado da piscina.

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa,Almofadinhas. - Tiago baixou a voz, como se estivesse sussurrando.

- Pois diga! - disse Sirius no mesmo tom. Pedro chegou mais perto para ouvir melhor.

- Lílian aceitou sair comigo. - disse Tiago dando um largo sorriso.

- Como vocês irão sair se estamos presos em um navio? - perguntou Pedro.

Sirius lhe dera um tapa na cabeça.

- Cai de pára quedas e ainda quer sentar na janelinha. - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.- Ela aceitou jantar comigo.

Sirius ergueu suas mãos para o que seria o céu.

- Merlin ouviu minhas preces! Obrigado! Agora seja bonzinho comigo.

- Idiota! - disse Tiago.

- E quando irão jantar? - perguntou Sirius.

- Irei providenciar o jantar pra hoje mesmo. - disse Tiago olhando discretamente para Lílian.- Dessa vez ela não me escapa.

- Esse é o Pontas! - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.- Vamos nos juntar ao Aluado. Estou louco para infernizá-lo.

Tiago concordou e os 3 marotos saíram da piscina, chamando a atenção do grupo de meninas que estavam do outro lado da piscina.

- Sirius é muito sarado. Olha isso! - disse Bel mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Black é um chato! Só tem corpo, cérebro que é bom...nada. - disse Lílian olhando pra ele.- Quadribol faz milagres.

- Potter também não fica pra trás. - disse Bel olhando para Lílian.- Você é uma boba em não dar bola pra ele.

Lílian corou levemente.

- Não me daria o luxo de ficar com um garoto como o Potter. - disse ela cruzando os braços.- Ele é um nojento!

- Nojento e gostoso! Vamos..assuma.. - disse Bel sorrindo.

- Nojento e grosso! - retrucou Lílian.- Hey! Um suco por favor!

- E você Marcela. O que andou fazendo com o Lupin hein? Presos na mesma sala...pelo menos um beijo tem que ter rolado. - disse Bel virando-se para a garota.

- Não rolou nada se quer saber! - respondeu Marcela tranqüilamente.- Era para rolar?

Lílian segurou a risada.

- Você quem deveria me responder! - disse Bel confusa.

- Desculpe, mas não irei falar sobre isso com a imprensa. - respondeu Marcela.

- Eu sou a imprensa?

- Sim, e tudo que eu disser será posto contra mim. - disse Marcela finalizando com um falso sorriso.

- Você não muda! Vai ficar encalhada! - disse Bel emburrada.

- Não sei por que você fica se dando de difícil. Está louca pra ficar com o Sirius. - disse Marcela tranqüilamente.

- E estou mesmo! Pelo menos, eu tenho coragem pra assumir e vocês? - Bel estava indignada.

Marcela e Lílian se entreolharam.

- O que nós duas temos a ver com isso? - perguntou Lílian.

- Você,Lílian, é louca para ficar com o Potter enquanto a dona Marcela é louca para ficar com o Lupin.

- Ora! Não me faça rir! - disse Lílian chacoalhando a cabeça.

- Pois ria! Estou dizendo a verdade! - disse Bel olhando para as duas.- E antes que eu fique mais irritada, foi atrás do que me pertence.

A garota ficou em pé e saiu andando indo na direção da mesa do grupo de garotos. Marcela e Lílian ficaram olhando a cena bastante apreensivas.

- Ela é louca não é? - perguntou Marcela coçando o queixo.

- Maluquinha!

- Oi,Sirius! - disse Bel com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Sirius se sobressaltou. Não esperava a presença da garota. Ainda mais por que estava falando dela com os amigos.

- Oi,Belzinha! - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Posso conversar com você? - perguntou ela.

- Ora! Mais é claro! - disse Sirius ficando em pé.- Podemos dar uma volta enquanto andamos, o que acha?

- Ótimo! - respondeu Bel sorrindo.

- Vejo vocês depois marotos! - Sirius dera uma piscadela para os amigos e saiu andando com Bel.

- Garanhão! - disse Remo tentando secar o livro molhado.

- Ah! Polpe-me! - disse Tiago pegando o livro e jogando na piscina.

- Você é maluco? Sabe quanto custou esse livro? - disse Remo ficando em pé.

- Eu posso te dar outro, mas pare com essa síndrome de nerd pelo menos uma vez na vida. - disse Tiago olhando-o.- Marcela não para de olhar pra cá.

Remo ergueu a cabeça na direção dela. Ao ver que ela realmente olhava, abaixou a cabeça sentindo as bochechas corarem.

- Depois você diz que eu fico enchendo o saco. - disse Tiago olhando para as meninas e acenando.

- Potter se acha! - resmungou Lílian olhando para o garoto com nojo.

- Por falar nele, como foi o jantar com ele? - perguntou Marcela olhando para a amiga.

- Péssimo! Ele me fez sair com ele.

Marcela tampou a boca.

- Jura? Que máximo! - disse Marcela empolgada.

- Isso não é nada divertido. - disse Lílian seriamente.

- Ora!Lílian! Deixa de ser durona. Vai saber se ele não gosta realmente de você. - arriscou Marcela olhando para Tiago. - Ele não é tão feio!

Lílian caiu na risada.

- Má...você é animadora! - disse Lílian.- Remo também não é feio.- devolveu ela.

Marcela parou de rir.

- Não teve graça!

Lílian caiu na gargalhada.

- Posso saber do que ri? - perguntou uma voz atrás de Lílian.

Lílian dera um pulo.

- Você é maluco? - perguntou Lílian saindo do alcance de Tiago.

- Eu dei a volta e você nem percebeu! - sorriu Tiago. - Quero conversar com você!

- Agora? - perguntou Lílian.

- Sim, agora! - disse Tiago fingindo seriedade.

- Desculpe, mas estou ocupada! - disse Lílian dando um sorriso falso.

- Ótimo! - disse Tiago ajeitando os óculos.- Suas amigas sabem que você vai jantar comigo?

- Sim,sabe! - confirmou Lílian.

- O restante dos alunos não sabem. - Tiago sorriu.

Lílian fechou a cara.

- Chantagista!

- Não...estou apenas cuidando da sua moral. - disse Tiago alisando o rosto da garota.- Vamos?

Lílian olhou para Marcela como se pedisse ajuda.

- Tá! - disse Lílian mal humorada.

- Tchau,Marcelinha! - disse Tiago sorrindo.

Marcela acenou para os dois. Lílina olhava para trás ainda implorando a ajuda da amiga, mas ela não sabia realmente o que fazer. Ficou parada alí tomando o resto de seu suco.

- Hey! Aluado! - chamou Pedro.

- Vai me empurrar na piscina? - perguntou Remo ainda tentando secar o livro.

- Não! - disse Pedro.- Marcela está sozinha do outro lado da mesa.

Remo gelou. Discretamente olhou para trás e viu que a garota estava distraída tomando suco e lendo uma revista.

- Vai falar com ela! - encorajou Pedro.

- Almofadinhas e Pontas andam contaminando seu cérebro. - disse Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Aluado...anda..antes que ela vá embora. - disse Pedro entre dentes.

- Não vou! - disse Remo sério.

- Fazendo charme né? Não me obrigue a ir até ela.

- Você não tem coragem!

- Fala duvido!

- Duvido!

Pedro, naquele mesmo instante, levantou-se completamente decidido. Remo olhou para o amigo completamente assustado.

- Hey! Volta aqui! - chamou Remo tentando ser discreto.- Estava brincando!

Mas era tarde demais, o baixinho maroto já estava parado diante de Marcela tentando puxar assunto.

- ...eu queria te falar uma coisa. - disse Pedro calmamente.

- Diga! - disse Marcela dando de ombros.

- Sabe o Remo?

- Sim,sei!

- Ele gostaria de saber se está tudo bem com sua mão, mas ele tem vergonha de perguntar.

Marcela olhou para onde Remo estava. Notou que o garoto ajeitava o livro molhado e que estava a ponto de sair correndo.

- Diga a ele que está tudo bem! - respondeu Marcela sorrindo.- Só tenho que tomar um anti inflamatório de 3 em 3hrs.

- Posso dar uma sugestão?

- Sim.

- Você não quer dizer isso pessoalmente a ele?

Marcela olhou para Pedro completamente confusa.

- É que estou louco para mijar...digo...ir ao banheiro.- Pedro começou a apertar uma perna na outra.

- Tá! - disse Marcela dando de ombros.

- Você é especial hein? - disse Pedro indo correndo para o vestiário masculino.

Marcela fechou a revista e terminou de tomar o suco. Meio receosa, foi até o garoto que parecia estar tendo algum tipo de ataque sentado na cadeira.

- Remo?

Remo dera um tapa na testa. Levantou no mesmo instante e virou-se pra ela. Sem notar que ela estava na ponta da piscina, acabou derrubando a garota.

- Merlin! O que eu fiz dessa vez! - disse Remo largando o livro e olhando pra piscina.- Marcela?

A garota parecia estar fazendo algum tipo de brincadeira de mal gosto, pois não havia voltado a superfície ainda.

- Marcela? - chamou Remo mais uma vez.

Nada dela responder. Remo resolveu entrar na piscina para ver o que havia acontecido.

O que aconteceu, não foi nada animador. Marcela estava desacordada quando ele a puxou para a superfície. Parecia não estar respirando. Meio sem jeito, Remo a tirou da piscina e ficou completamente perdido diante daquela situação. Sentiu que estaria encrencado.

**N/A: Ebaaaaaa! Coments lindos como sempreeeeeeee! -...Que bom que se lembrar dessa fic boba! Isso me deixa tom feliz!**

Ando meio sem tempo agora. Espero que não se preocupem com a demora dos caps. Mas serão feitos com muito carinho tá?

Beijos nas bochechas!


	6. Um beijinho para nanar bem

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 6- Um beijinho para "nanar" bem.**

Remo ficou desesperado. A garota estava no chão completamente ensopada. E o pior, desacordada e aparentando falta de respiração. Como conseguia ser tão desastrado? Era só nisso que Remo conseguia pensar. Ele estava ao lado dela e não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Estava sozinho com ela na beira da piscina completamente desesperado. Ou pelo menos ele achava que estava sozinho.

- Aluadoooo...o que aconteceu? - Pedro havia voltado depois de dar uma breve espiada. Ao ver a cena, apareceu no mesmo instante para saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu não sei..foi tudo muito rápido.- Remo colocou a mão no rosto da garota.

-Acho melhor você fazer alguma coisa antes que as coisas piorem. - disse Pedro encarando o amigo.

- E você quer que eu faça o quê? - perguntou Remo completamente perdido.

Pedro dera um tapa na própria testa.

- Lembra daquela vez que eu,Pontas e Almofadinhas fomos na sua casa assistir filme?

- Sim,lembro! - concordou Remo.

- Lembra daquela cena em que o cara fazia...como é mesmo o nome...

Remo sabia muito bem o que ele queria dizer, mas não se atreveu a falar.

- Ah! Lembrei! - Remo ficou aterrorizado.- Respiração boca-a-boca.

Remo encarou a garota desacordada por alguns instantes. Por mais que não quissesse pensar besteiras, ele sabia que os lábios dela estavam naquele momento altamente desejáveis.

- Não..não posso fazer isso. Pensou se ela dá crise de Lílian Evans e me acerta um tapa na cara?

- Ela não faria isso! - afirmou Pedro com veemência.

- Como você tem tanta certeza? - perguntou Remo coçando a testa.

- Você vai salvar a vida dela! - disse Pedro com firmeza.- Faça logo antes que ela morra.

Remo arregalou os olhos com aquele "morra". Olhou para a garota que ainda estava desacordada. Seu coração batia muito rápido só de pensar em encostar seus lábios nos dela.

- Anda logo! - Pedro dera um tapão nas costas de Remo.

O garoto olhou feio para o pequeno maroto. Suas mãos começaram a suar de extremo nervosismo.

- Deixa de ser gay! - provocou Pedro cruzando os braços.

Lentamente e completamente envergonhado, Remo aproximou-se da garota e lhe tampou as narinas com alguns dedos. Encostou vagarosamente seus lábios nos dela, enquanto Pedro olhava tudo atentamente (todos sabemos que, ele irá contar para os demais amigos, mas isso é outro papo). Poderia parecer um sonho, mas o tímido maroto não queria desencostar seus lábios dos dela. Começou a fazer a famosa respiração na garota ainda desacordada.

Na primeira tentativa, nada aconteceu deixando-o preocupado.

Na segunda, uma tosse.

Na terceira, uma tossida que a fez cuspir um pouco de água.

Na quarta, ela abriu os olhos e, ao ver Remo tão próxima de si, corou bruscamente.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ela com a voz fraca.

- Quase te matei afogada! - respondeu Remo ainda muito perto dela.

- Me sinto mal...- disse ela colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Vem...vou te levar pra enfermaria! - disse Remo pegando-a no colo e saindo do local deixando Pedro para trás.

**Mas como o navio é pequeno demais para os marotos...**

- Você tá de piada né,Rabicho? - Sirius indagou.- Aluado quase matou a Marcela.

- Como é?- Lílian entrou na conversa.- Matar a Marcela?

Pedro coçou a cabeça.

- Foi um acidente! Um acidente que rendeu uma respiração boca a boca.

- Tá bricando? - disse Tiago com os olhos brilhando.

- Não! Ele fez isso mesmo.- confirmou Pedro.

- ELE VIROU HOMEM!AÊEEEEEEEEEE!

Tiago puxou Lílian para uma "valsa". A garota não demorou a se afastar dele.

- Maluco! - resmungou ela de cara fechada.- Vai puxar sua vó pra dançar valsa.

- Quer dança valsa comigo,Evans? - perguntou Tiago.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA VÓ! - gritou ela, atraindo a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

- Mas é tão velha quanto ela. Tem rugas...pôxa...tá despencando hein?

Lílian lhe dera um tapa na cabeça.

- Não me enche, seu grosseiro.- disse Lílian seriamente.- Irei ver a Marcela, com licença!

-NÃOOOOOOOOOO! - Tiago puxou a garota pelo braço.- Deixa de ser estraga prazer.

- Por que?

- Deve estar rolando o maior clima e você quer atrapalhar? - disse Sirius.

- Que tipo de clima?

Os marotos soltaram um muxoxo.

- Isso por que você não é loira. - Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.- Que tal irmos tomar alguma coisa?

- Ótima odéia! - concordou Tiago.- Vamos, Evans?

- Não! - respondeu ela.- Irei tomar um banho e a Bel vem comigo.

- Estou ocupada e não posso ir. - disse Bel segurando no braço de Sirius.

Lílian fizera uma tremenda careta. Dera as costas para os marotos e para a amiga sem se despedir.

- Eu ainda pego essa ruivinha! - disse Tiago olhando para as costas de Lílian.

- Só se for no seu sonho. - disse Bel quase rindo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ele.

Bel dera um longo suspiro e não respondeu a pergunta. Indignado, Tiago saiu na frente rumando para o pequeno bar que havia no navio.

**Mas como o que interessa é a enfermaria...**

- Sente-se melhor? - perguntou Remo sentando ao seu lado na cama da enfermaria.

- Aham! Agora respiro. - respondeu Marcela dando um meio sorriso.

- Desculpe pelo que houve! Sou um babaca desastrado. - disse Remo coçando a cabeça encabulado.

- Já passou! Acidentes acontecem! - disse Marcela tentando consolá-lo.

- Acidentes acontecem, principalmente se você estiver ao lado de Remo Lupin. Primeiro foi sua mão, agora um quase afogamento? Isso é demais!

Remo ficou calado completamente emburrado consigo mesmo.

- Pense pelo lado positivo, você estava ao meu lado e me ajudou nessas duas vezes. - Marcela sorriu.

O maroto corou bruscamente com o comentário.

- É né? - disse ele sem ar.

- Isso é verdade, não tem por que você estar preocupado. - disse Marcela calmamente.- Obrigada!

Remo tentou encarar a garota, mas sua vergonha o impedia de tal coisa.

- Por que me evita? - perguntou ela calmamente.

- Eu não te evito! - respondeu ele.

- Evita sim! - Marcela guiou sua mão até o queixo de Remo fazendo-o olhar pra ela.- Me encare!

O garoto pensou que iria morrer naquele instante.

- Sabe...eu acho que...

- Eu pensava que você era tão travesso quanto seus amigos. - disse Marcela ainda com a mão em seu queixo.- Acho que me enganei. Pra valer.

Remo sorriu.

- Somos marotos e completamos o grupo com temperos diferentes. - disse ele.

- Percebe-se! - disse ela sorrindo.

O jovem aproximou-se lentamente da garota. Não havia ninguém na enfermaria naquele momento.

- Você está interessada em alguém dessa viagem? - perguntou Remo inocentemente.

Marcela riu gostosamente.

- Só se for pelo capitão da navio.- brincou Marcela tirando a mão do queixo de Remo.- E você está?

- Eu? Não! - mentiu Remo desviando o olhar de Marcela.- Não tem ninguém que me interesse aqui.

- Bom..mas com certeza seus amigos irão lhe arranjar uma pretendente. A não ser que fique de vela juntamente com seu amigo gordinho.

Remo riu.

- Estaremos unidos pela chama da vela. - brincou ele.

- Você é divertido! - disse Marcela calmamente.- Pensei que fosse um nerd chato.

- Obrigado! - respondeu Remo olhando-a.

- Era para agradecer?

- Pela honestidade!

- Ah!Tá!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Marcela fitava as mãos, enquanto Remo fitava o teto.

- Acho melhor eu ir andando! - disse Remo ficando em pé. Estava diante da garota sentada.

- Ok! - respondeu Marcela dando de ombros.- Fico grata por ter sua compainha!

- Ah!...er...eu também. - respondeu ele sem jeito.

Com um gesto involuntário, Marcela levantou-se e dera um beijo no rosto de Remo. Aquilo fez as pernas do garoto bamberarem.

- Boa noite! - disse ela sorrindo.

- Boa noite! - disse Remo com a voz fraca.

E como seria uma boa noite. Remo rumou para a cabine feito um bobo com a mão no rosto. Teve sorte de não encontrar nenhum maroto perdido por lá. Vestiu o pijama, abraçou o travesseiro e teve uma bela e encantadora noite de sono.

**N/A: AMORESSSSSSSSSS!S2**

Vocês não sabem o quanto amei todos os comentários. - Isso por que eu acreditava cegamente que ninguém iria ler. Nhoi..como vocês são fofos!

Queria colocar o nome de um por um aqui, mas estou sem tempo. Só peço que apreciem esse novo capítulo. Espero que gostem!

**Beijocas!**


	7. A brecha de Lílian

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

Capítulo 7- A brecha de Lílian.

O dia seguinte fora o mais tranqüilo possível. Alguns alunos do sétimo ano se distraiam na piscina ou na sala de jogos tentando desvendar como os "trouxas" conseguiam mover bolinhas em cima da mesa sem usar magia.

- Isso é loucura!...Uma baita loucura! - comentou Tiago olhando para um grupo de garotos que se divertiam com o jogo.

- É divertido,Pontas! É só aprender a jogar! - disse Remo dando de ombros.

- Desculpe, mas eu não nasci meio "trouxa" - disse Tiago erguendo um dedo indicador.

- E isso seria uma ofensa ou um elogio? - perguntou Remo fingindo seriedade.

Tiago dera um sorriso maroto.

- Eu nunca ofenderia meu amigo garanhão. - e passou um braço pelo ombro de Remo.- Mas eu deveria, principalmente por você não nos contar o que aconteceu entre você e a Marcela.

- Ora,Pontas! O que deveria ocorrer? - disse Remo dando de ombros. Começou a subir uma escada que dava para a proa do navio.

- Um beijo, uns amassos...sei lá. - respondeu Tiago.

- E, de acordo com nossa fonte, nosso lobinho sabe dar uns amassos muito bem. - disse Sirius caindo na risada.

Remo parou de andar.

- Quem mentira!

- Mentira? Não foi o que nossa fonte nos contou.- disse Sirius sorrindo.- Amassos no armário de vassouras. Seria um grande matéria, não acha.

- Isso é uma calúnia! E das grandes.- disse Remo com as bochechas quentes de vergonha.- Quem inventou isso?

Sirius e Tiago assobiaram.

- Rabicho! - Remo balançou a cabeça.

Os dois marotos riram.

- Não acho que seja tão idiota em não conseguir dar uns beijos na Marcela. Impossível. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo.

- É só saber chegar! - disse Tiago.

- Ah! Você nem sabe chegar na Evans. Vai me dar conselhos agora? - zombou Remo.

- Hoje eu irei te provar o contrário querido lobinho aluadinho. - disse Tiago passando o dedo indicador no dedo do garoto.- E vai ter gente chorando por não conseguir xavecar uma garota. Bilú!Bilú!

Sirius e Pedro caíram na risada.

- Pontas tem razão! - concordou Sirius.- Lhe daremos um babador de lembrança no final da viagem.

Remo não gostou nem um pouco do comentário.

- Vocês irão calar a boca! - disse Remo com veemência.

- Ohhhhh! Que medo do lobinho que faz "aúúúúúúú´" - zombou Tiago.

- Xiu! Quieto!

- Calma,Aluado! Aqui ninguém entende disso. - disse Sirius acalmando-o.

- Querem bater uma aposta? - perguntou Remo desafiador.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.

- Aposta,Aluado?

- Sim. Se eu beijar a Marcela o que eu ganho dos dois?

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam mais uma vez.

- Você está certo disso? - perguntou Tiago coçando o queixo.- Aluado, você gosta da Marcela.

- Eu sou a fim dela, é diferente.

- Tão a fim que quase baba quando a vê. - disse Sirius rindo.- Se liga,Aluado.

- Com aposta ou não, vou mostrar pra vocês que não irei necessitar de babador algum. Guarde ele para Rabicho.

- Hey! Não me coloca no meio não. Tô quieto. - retrucou Pedro.

Os três marotos riram.

- Se quiser provar, pode começar com a caçada. - disse Tiago apontando para o lado. Marcela e Lílian andavam calmamente pelo outro lado do navio.

- E seu jantar com a Evans? - perguntou Sirius.

- Hoje! - Tiago alisou uma mão na outra.- Lindo né?

- Que nojo! - disse Pedro fazendo cara de vômito.

Tiago mostrou a língua.

- Ainda bem que ela apareceu,irei falar com ela.

Seus amigos nem puderam abrir a boca,pois Tiago já estava a alguns passos distante deles. Delicadamente, segurou Lílian pela cintura e disse um sedutor "oi" em seu ouvido, fazendo-a pular de susto.

- Idiota! - disse ela se afastando dele.

- Sei que não resiste a minha voz. - disse Tiago estufando o peito.

- Claro! Enjoada e horrorosa. Parece um pato rouco.

- Ora,Evans! Não se faça de difícil. - disse Tiago alisando os cabelos dela.- Você ainda tem que estar na minha agendinha, caso não se lembre.

- Mas já estou nela, você escreveu sobre mim ontem. - disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

- E quem disse que aquilo era verdade? Ah! Evans! Eu não morrerei em paz até te dar uma bitoquinha. - Tiago mandou um beijo para o ar na direção de Lílian.

- Nunca encostaria minha boca na sua. Vou pegar "sapinho". - disse Lílian se desviando dele.

- Sei que não resiste a mim e irei provar isso hoje pra você. - disse Tiago colocando suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Lílian,segurando-a.- Ouviu?

- Me solta! - pediu ela tentando tirar as mãos dele de sua cabeça.

- Um selinho?- Tiago fizera biquinho.

- Um chute onde não deve? - sugeriu Lílian emburrada.

Tiago suspirou.

- Marcela, ela toma gadernal? - perguntou ele ainda segurando a cabeça de Lílian.

- Não sei te responder! - disse a garota se divertindo com a cena.

- Um selinho,amore! - disse Tiago aproximando-se dela.

- Um chute,amore! - disse Lílian sorrindo.

Num piscar de olhos, Tiago dera um selinho rápido em Lílian deixando-a escandalizada.

- Até a noite,amore mio!

E,rapidamente, voltou a se juntar com seus amigos marotos.

- Ele me paga! - disse Lílian olhando para as costas do garoto.

- Você é gamada nele,irá fazer o quê? - disse Marcela segurando o riso.

A ruiva não ficou nada feliz com o comentário.

- Vou tomar um banho! Hoje a noite vai ser longa!

**Algumas horas depois...**

Lílian dera uma última olhada nos cabelos. Para quem iria se encontrar com Tiago Potter, estava muito preocupada com seu visual. Olhava os cabelos, examinava o tom do brilho e ,por fim, um pouco de perfume em cada pulso. Fugindo dos comentários maliciosos de suas amigas, saiu da cabine rumando para o Salão onde era servido um jantar.

- A srta. é Lílian Evans? - perguntou um dos rapazes que controlovam o local.

-Sim,sou eu! - afirmou a garota assustada.

- Acompanhe-me! - pediu ele educadamente indicando o caminho para Lílian.

A garota seguiu o rapaz em silêncio. Perguntava-se o que Tiago estaria aprontando naquele momento. A caminhada não fora duradoura. Chegaram a poupa do navio, onde havia uma mesa com algumas velas acessas e talheres dispostos nos lugares.

- Sente-se! - disse o rapaz puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

- Obrigada! - disse ela se sentando.

Como em um passe de mágica, o rapaz havia sumido. Ela havia ficado sozinha escutando o barulho do mar e sentindo a brisa fresca da noite.

- Você acha que abandonaria minha dama? - disse Tiago aparecendo na frente dela com um ramalhete de flores. - São para você. Vermelhas assim como seu cabelo duro.

- Que romântico! - disse ela pegando as flores e dando um sorriso enviesado. - Obrigada, gentil cavalheiro.

- Disponha! - disse Tiago sentando-se diante dela.- A sua sorte é que não havia flores murchas. Acho que combinariam mais com seus cabelinhos vermelhos radiantes.

Lílian fechou a cara.

- Me chamou até aqui para me provocar? - perguntou ela colocando o ramalhete de um lado da mesa.

- Nunca! - respondeu Tiago calmamente.- Por que faria isso?

- Por que me odeia? - sugeriu ela.

- Jamais! - negou ele pegando na mão dela e dando um beijo.- Nheca! Passou creme nas mãos?

A garota corou.

- Sim,passei!

- Que desastre! - disse ele com a língua de fora.

- Potter, se continuar assim,irei embora.

Tiago fez um gesto rápido com a mão. Imediatamente, a comida fora servida assim como a bebida. Lílian se calou com o gesto.

- Prático hein? - comentou ela.

- Me sinto o dono do navio. - disse Tiago colocando o guardanapo no colo.

Lílian dera um risinho e logo começou a comer em silêncio. O prato estava realmente saboroso assim como a comida.

- Está gostando,Evans? - perguntou Tiago de boca cheia.

- Hum..adorando! - disse ela com cara de nojo.

- E agora?

Tiago abrira a boca,mostrando toda a comida mastigada.

-Seu NOJENTO! - disse Lílian jogando seu guardanapo contra ele.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - disse ele sorrindo.- Quer ver um pum subindo de elevador?

Lílian torceu a face.

- Aqui vai!

Tiago dera um forte arroto.

- Porco..nojento...como essas garotas conseguem beijar essa sua boca?

- Tirando a alface e o resto de carne, até que é gostoso sabe?

- Vou embora! - disse Lílian ficando em pé.

- Você nem comeu direito! - disse Tiago ficando em pé também.

- Como conseguiria com um porco do meu lado. - Lílian estava enfurecida.

- Tá,amore, serei bonzinho. Agora senta vai? - pediu Tiago gentilmente.

- Não!

Tiago dera um longo suspiro. Rapidamente, sentou no seu lugar colocando Lílian em seu colo.

- Hey! Me solta! - pediu ela.

- Abre a boquinha vai? ÍONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Tiago começou a brincar de aviãozinho com a garota emburrecida.

- Criança! - resmungou Lílian virando a cara.

Tiago depositou o garfo na mesa.

- Por que me abomina tanto? - perguntou Tiago sério.

- E ainda pergunta? - disse Lílian voltando a encará-lo.

- Você nunca se perguntou as razões de me fazer agir feito um panaca? - perguntou Tiago olhando-a.

- Não existem perguntas pra isso,pois as respostas estão lógicas demais para precisar delas.

- É mesmo? E quais são as respostas lógicas? - perguntou ele.

- Você é babaca, metido,enjoado,feio, 4 olhos, descabelado...porco..nojento...- Lílian começou a contar nos dedos.- Potter, são defeitos demais para uma pessoa.

Tiago suspirou.

- É..pelo visto minha agenda vaia ficar sem seu nome mesmo. - disse ele caindo na risada.

- Pensou que iria me conquistar com esse jantarzinho? - perguntou Lílian um pouco mesquinha.

- Não! Eu tenho outras maneiras! - disse Tiago tomando um gole de suco.

- E quais são?

- Não contarei. São segredos de um maroto.

Lílian olhou para os lados. Queria muito ir embora.

- Mas que fique claro, não irei desistir tão facilmente.

- Potter, por que não desiste de mim de uma vez por todas? Não sou como as outras que vocês beija e joga fora.

- Justamente, você é especial.

- Especial?

- Sim,especial! - Tiago aproximou um pouco mais seu rosto do dela. Lílian gelou um pouco com o gesto.

- Em quê? - perguntou ela confusa.

- São especialidades demais para uma só pessoa.

Tiago estava muito próximo de Lílian. A garota podia ver claramente os olhos castanhos do garoto que brilhavam com grande intensidade. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Seja o que fosse, ela desejava que algo íntimo acontecesse naquele momento.

- Uau! Pensa em me convencer! - disse Lílian dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Já convenci! - Tiago molhou os lábios, fazendo um frio percorrer a espinha de Lílian.

- Não..não convenceu não.

Lentamente, Tiago passou a roçar lentamente seu rosto no da ruiva. Lílians entiu seu mundo parar. Colocou suas mãos no ombro do garoto para empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia arranjar força. O jovem maroto passou a fitar os lábios da ruiva. Inclinou seu rosto como se fosse beijá-la a qualquer momento.

Ela estava estática na cadeira. Seu corpo cedia, mesmo ela não querendo aquilo. Seus olhos se cerraram...sentiu seu corpo se entregar a ele.

- Boa noite,Evans! - disse Tiago tirando-a do colo dele e ficando em pé. - Adorei o jantar.

Lílian pareceu acordar de um devaneio.

- Ah! Ok! Boa noite! - disse ela perturbada.

Tiago dera um beijo estalado no rosto da garota e rumou para sua cabine. O mesmo fez Lílian meia hora depois de se tocar que o jantar havia acabado. Correu para sua cabine completamente perturbada. Pegou a primeira pessoa que estava acordada em sua cabine e gritou:

- EU ODEIO ELE MAS QUE TUDO NESSA VIDA!

**N/A: Aeeeeeeee! Mais um capítulo corrido! Espero que tenham gostado! Tiago é um porquinho não?uahauahauhaua**

**Beijos meus amores!**


	8. Atiçando a curiosidade

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 8-Atiçando a curiosidade.**

A partir daquele dia, Lílian Evans não saia de jeito nenhum de sua cabine. Já haviam se passado duas semanas da viagem de férias. Conforme o tempo passava, Marcela e Bel sempre apareciam dizendo as novas vindas de Tiago levando-a a grande irritação. A maior delas foi quando ela soube que ele estava xavecando outra menina.

- COMO É? AQUELE CANALHA NÃO SE CANSA!

Lílian berrara chutando sua bagagem. O fato de Tiago ser um garanhão nunca a havia afetado. Ela tentava omitir, mas aquilo a deixou perturbada.

- Como ela era? - perguntou Lílian meio insegura.

- Loira..alta...olhos castanhos...- Marcela descrevia a garota, enquanto Lílian ficava boquiaberta.

- Garanto que sou mais linda que ela. - disse a ruiva voltando a pentear os cabelos.

Marcela e Bel riram entre si.

- Er...eles estavam muito próximos? - perguntou Lílian mais insegura ainda.

- Você sabe como o Potter é? - disse Bel calmamente.- Ele não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer.

- E eu fui tola em ir jantar com ele. Imaginem o que ele deve ter inventado? - Lílian jogou a escova com tudo dentro da mala.

- Acho que ele não inventou nada demais! - Marcela dera de ombros.

- Não chegou nada de estranho aos nossos ouvidos. - disse Bel chacoalhando a cabeça.

Lílian bufou.

- Ainda bem, apesar que eles não falariam nada para vocês..então..- Lílian suspirou e virou-se para Marcela.- E sua mão como está? Já cicatrizou?

- Sim, está cicatrizando. Estou tomando os remédios de hora em hora. Já está tudo bem.- respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Soube que Lupin fez respiração boca a boca em você. É verdade? - perguntou Lílian.

- Er..eu não sei,sabe? Eu estava desacordada. - respondeu Marcela sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

Lílian sorriu.

- Eu acho que, se ele estiver mesmo a fim, você deveria dar uma chance pra ele.

- Não diga piadas! - disse Marcela ficando em pé.- Remo Lupin, o poderoso de Hogwarts se interessar por mim? Ora! Não me faça rir!

- Tá na cara que ele está a fim! - disse Bel com firmeza.

- Tá na cara que eles, os amigos dele, estão me jogando pra cima dele.-Marcela encarou Bel.- Se ele estivesse realmente a fim, faria por mérito.

Bel assoviou.

- Eu pensei que a única estressada aqui era a Lílian.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou a ruiva com a testa enrugada.

- Nada! - Bel ergueu suas mãos.- Bom meninas, irei me encontrar com o Sirius. Querem dar algum recado para Lupin e Potter?

Lílian e Marcela a encararam com um olhar fulminante.

- Tá! Estava brincando!

Bel saiu do quarto deixando as garotas completamente emburradas para trás.

- Como pode a Bel estar saindo com o Black? - Lílian estava inconformada.- Vai virar notícia!

- Não seja tão severa! Você conhece a Bel. - disse Marcela.

- É a versão do Black afeminada. - riu Lílian.

- Vamos dar uma volta,vai? - pediu Marcela.

- Não..não quero dar de cara com o Potter. - Lílian deitou em sua cama.

- Deixa de ser boba! Vamos,vai? Não precisamos cruzar com eles.

- Eles nos perseguem, você não entende.

- Eles te perseguem! - Marcela corrigiu.- Lily...você não acha que está sendo severa demais com seus sentimentos?

Lílian levantou-se no mesmo instante. Marcela teve a certeza que falara besteira.

- Como assim?

- Lily...você sente alguma coisa pelo Potter?

Lílian teve uma crise de tosse.

- Calma..calma...

- Nu...nunca mai...mais...diga..uma coisa des..dessas.

- Tá! Ok! - disse Marcela dando de ombros.- Irei sozinha dar uma volta então.

- Pode ir! Estou bem aqui!

Marcela olhou pela última vez para a amiga e saiu da cabine. Lílian ficou jogada na cama martelando as palavras que Marcela havia lhe dito. Toda vez que pensava em Tiago, seu estômago dava reviravoltas e seu coração pulsava mais forte. Acabou adormecendo sonhando que estava na proa do navio com Tiago fazendo a cena de Jack e Rose no Titanic.

**Enquanto isso...vibrando nos corredores...**

- Caribe! Ahá! Nem quero ver! - disse Sirius dançando pelo corredor.

- Faremos uma parada no Caribe, teremos um Luau e voltaremos pra casa. - disse Tiago dançando também.

- Será bacana! - comentou Remo com a cara presa em um livro.

Tiago puxou bruscamente o livro de suas mãos.

- Acorda,Aluado!

Remo o encarou.

- Iremos para o Caribe e você diz "será bacana"? - disse Tiago abobalhado.

- É sua chance de conquistar a Marcela! - disse Sirius.

- Ah! Não venha com essas? Marcela deve gostar de outro. - resmungou Remo.

- Como você deve ter tanta certeza? - perguntou Sirius.

- Está na cara dela! - respondeu Remo. Parou alguns instantes e se lembrou do beijo que ela lhe dera no rosto.

- Remo?Aluado? - chamou Tiago.

- Ahn? Oi! - disse Remo voltando a si.- Vamos dar uma volta, cansei de ficar parado aqui.

Os quatro marotos concordaram no mesmo instante. Foram para a parte externa do navio conversando animadamente.

- Hey! Olha aquilo!

Eles se viraram e viram Marcela conversando com um garoto desconhecido.

- Vai deixar,Aluado! - atiçou Sirius olhando a cena.

Remo não respondeu. Abriu o livro, sentou-se e começou a lê-lo.

- Será que eu serei obrigado a tomar alguma atitude em seu lugar? - perguntou Tiago coçando o queixo.

- Faça o que quiser! - disse Remo dando de ombros.

Tiago dera uma piscadela para Sirius. Tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Andou calmamente até Marcela. Chegando até lá, colocou cada mão na cintura dela e sussurrou um "oi" em seu ouvido.

- Que susto! - Marcela colocou a mão no peito. Ficou ainda mais assustada ao ver que era Tiago.- O que faz aqui?

- Vim chamar minha princesa para passear! - Tiago pegou na mão dela.- Quem é o mané?

O garoto que estava ao lado dela não era nem bonito nem feio. Podemos dizer que não chamava muito a atenção, embora fosse bastante arrumado e cheiroso. Tinha cabelos negros caídos nos olhos e intensos olhos esverdeados.

- Meu amigo! - respondeu Marcela confusa.

- Olha aqui mané, se chegar perto da minha mina de novo, te dou um cascudo na testa.

- Na testa? - disse o garoto confuso.

- E um chute na bunda! - Tiago balançou a cabeça.- Ela é minha, entendeu?

Marcela estava perdida com a situação. Do outro lado, Remo, Sirius e Pedro olhavam a cena se matando de rir.

- Tá! Tudo bem! Eu pensei que seu lance fosse com a Evans. - disse o garoto.

- Era a Evans. Agora mudei e escolhi a Lindley.

O garoto boquiabriu-se e ficou em pé no mesmo instante. Sem dizer uma única palavra, saiu andando rapidamente para dentro.

- Pensa que pode! - disse Tiago bufando.

- Por que fez isso? - perguntou Marcela ficando em pé.- Bebeu?

- Estou protegendo o patrimônio alheio. - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Alheio? O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ai! Você pede muitas explicações. - Tiago coçou a cabeça.- O que importa é que o mané não está mais aqui.

Marcela enrugou a testa.

- Ele é meu primo!

- Jura? - Tiago dera um sorriso amarelo.

- Sim,juro! - Marcela não sorria.- E ele te odeia!

- Oh! Não é a primeira e nem a última pessoa que me odeia.

- Por que fez isso? - perguntou Marcela mais uma vez.

- Eu posso te dizer uma coisa? Ou melhor, perguntar?

Marcela consentiu com a cabeça.

- Você está interess...

- Eu já ouvi essa pergunta antes. Agora não lembro se foi vinda de você, mas a resposta é "não".

- Poderia me ajudar então?- perguntou Tiago.

- Em quê?

- Lílian Evans! Por favor..eu faço o que você quiser.

- O que eu quiser? - perguntou Marcela dando um sorriso maroto.

- Sim, mas não vai abusar hein?

- Ok! O que precisa?

Sem demora, Tiago puxou a garota pelo braço e a levou para longe dalí. Em menos de segundos, estavam na cabine que Tiago dividia com os amigos.

- Vocês não são nem um pouco bagunceiros, não? - disse Marcela passando pelas malas.

- Ah! Somos homens! Isso é sinal que somos machões.

A garota riu.

- Certo! Agora me responda, o que eu faço nesse meio?

Tiago começou a vasculhar sua mochila. Meia hora depois, tirou o que parecia um caderno e colocou nas mãos da garota.

- Seja como for, faça a Evans ter isso em mãos,ok?

Marcela concordou com a cabeça.

- O que tem aqui? - perguntou ela.

- Algo que talvez a comova um pouco. - disse Tiago ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Não há palavrões nem...sacanagem né?

- Não! - Tiago riu.- Pode ir sossegada!

- Certo! É só fazer ela pegar então?

- Aham!

Marcela dera um sorriso que fora altamente correspondido por ele. A jovem rumou para sua cabine e viu Bel e Lílian conversando baixinho.

- Pensei que tivesse ido atrás do Black?

- Não o encontrei. - disse Bel suspirando. - O que é isso?

Marcela suspirou.

- Não sei! - ela olhou para o caderno.- Encontrei caído no corredor.

- Abra! Deve ter um dono! - disse Lílian ficando em pé.

- Será?

- Claro! - Lílian tirou o caderno das mãos dela.- Vamos ver...hum...ah! não!

A ruiva levou a mão a boca.

- O que foi?

- É do Potter! - disse Lílian devolvendo para Marcela.- Leve isso daqui.

- Não será agora! Irei me trocar e escovar os dentes. - disse Marcela colocando o caderno sobre uma mesinha.- Depois eu devolvo.

Marcela entrou no banheiro sem demora, enquanto Lílian ficou um bom tempo fitando o caderno.

- Irei dormir! Estou cansada e quero aproveitar bastante no Caribe. - disse Bel.- Boa noite,ruivinha!

- 'Noite! - disse Lílian ainda com a atenção presa no caderno.

Ela estava tendo uma luta interior. Abrir ou não abrir o caderno, eis a questão.

**N/A: Nhoi! Amoressssssssssss! Eu sei que demorei eras para postar, mas estava sem net e estava trabalhando feito uma louca e nem havia como postar! Desculpem-me ok? O bom de tudo isso é que já digitei essa fic todinha -**

**Esperem emoções divertidas no próximo capítulo. Lílian altamente curiosa!**

**Agradeço a todos os coments,sendo que alguns mandei resposta por e-mail. Aos que não receberam,sorry mais uma vez. Fico grata da mesma forma,tá?**

**Beijos nas bochechas meus pequenos!**


	9. Mais uma chance para Remo

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 9- Mais uma chance para Remo.**

Lílian ficara alí, tentada a olhar o bendito caderno. Esperou até que Marcela se enfiasse no banheiro e assegurou-se que Bel estava de olhos cerrados. Aquele caderno parecia estar clamando pela garota. A ruiva evitava olhá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mas estava difícil resistir. Olhou para os dois lados mais uma vez e pegou o caderno rapidamente. Admirou a capa e,com delicadeza, o alisou como se fosse algum pertence dela. Sorrateiramente abriu o objeto. Na primeira página estava o nome de Tiago escrito com uma letra enorme. Folheando, ela apenas encontrou uma folha escrita do começo ao fim.

- Idiota! Por que a curiosidade? É só um caderno! - disse Lílian fechando-o sem ler a tal página.

Enquanto isso, Marcela apreciava a cena discretamente por uma brecha na porta.

- Mas...- Lílian abriu o caderno novamente.- Ninguém vai ficar sabendo.

E começou a lê-lo. A cada palavra lida, a garota boquiabria-se. Ela não acreditava no que acabara de ler.

- Eu só devo estar ficando maluca. Só pode! - disse Lílian fechando o caderno e largando-o onde estava. Naquele mesmo instante, Marcela saiu do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Irá devolver esse caderno hoje? - perguntou Lílian com a voz fraca.

- Não sei! Você acha que eu devo? - perguntou Marcela fazendo-se de confusa.

- Deveria! Até mesmo a presença de algo do Potter poderá afetar meu sono. - respondeu ela deitando-se brutamente.

- Nossa! Então tá! - disse Marcela pegando o caderno.- Irei deixar lá e depois volto para domir.

- Ok! Irei te esperar! - disse Lílian.

Marcela saiu da cabine deixando uma Lílian completamente atordoada. Ela ainda não havia digerido o que estava escrito.

**Enquanto isso...cuecas voavam pelos cantos da cabine dos marotos...**

- Já disse a vocês, a Bel é uma mulher exuberante...- disse Sirius pegando o travesseiro que Tiago havia arremessado contra ele.- Ela é demais!

- Como sempre nosso querido Almofadinhas aumentando as características essenciais das garotas. - brincou Tiago rindo a beça.

- Estou falando sério! Fazia tempo que não lubrificava meus lábios.

Pedro só faltava rolar de rir com o comentário de Sirius.

- E,pelo visto, lubrificou bastante hein? Esteve com ela até agora. - disse Remo tirando os olhos do livro que lia.

- E como! Oh! Mulher perfeita! - Sirius suspirou.- Eu deveria pedir ajuda pra ela?

- Ajuda em quê? - perguntou Remo confuso.

- Pra fazer vocês três desencalharem. - disse Sirius caindo na risada. Os três marotos fecharam a cara.- Tá..foi mal!

- Almofadinhas, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. - disse Tiago calmamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso,Pontas? - perguntou Sirius com a testa enrugada.

- Já estou ganhando uma ajuda. - Tiago respondeu.- E tenho certeza que dará certo.

Sirius o encarou.

- Pediu ajuda pra quem?

- Marcela!

Remo, naquele instante, teve uma crise de tosse.

- Marcela? - disse ele retomando o ar.

- Sim, ela! - afirmou Tiago.- Estou curioso para saber os resultados.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse chegar a esse ponto.- disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Estamos em um navio. É minha segurança de que a Evans não terá como fugir. Entende?

Sirius afirmou com a cabeça.

- E posso aproveitar para xavecar ela para ficar com o Aluado.

- Nem pense nisso! - disse Remo com o dedo indicador erguido.

- Tarde demais! - Tiago dera de ombros.

Naquele instante, Remo ficou muito branco.

- O...o...o que você fez? - perguntou ele.

- Não irei dizer! Você verá! - disse Tiago tranqüilamente.

Remo olhou para Sirius e Pedro como se pedisse algum tipo de ajuda, mas nada recebeu. Ficou parado olhando para Tiago como se visse um fantasma.

- Ora! Não seja tímido, Aluado! Sei que já fez coisas melhores e maiores. Beijar a Marcela é o de menos.

- Ela já me odeia, você fazendo isso..

- Ela só irá gostar mais ainda de você. - interrompeu-o Tiago.- Não seja inseguro, lobinho.

- Xiu! Não fale isso aqui!

- Tá! Foi mal!- Tiago ergueu as mãos.

**Toc Toc.**

- Opa! Alguém quer se comunicar com a ponte marota de transmissão. - disse Sirius.

- Quem é? - perguntou Tiago.

- Marcela!

Tiago e Sirius olharam, ao mesmo tempo, na direção de Remo.

- Abre a porta! - falou Tiago ficando em pé e pegando-o pelo braço.

- Não irei abrir! - disse ele encabulado.

- Se você não abrir, tiraremos suas vestes e ficará de cueca aqui. - ameaçou Sirius.

- Pelo menos não terei que abrir a porta! - concluiu Remo.

- Mero engano! Nessas condições, a porta deverá ser obrigatoriamente aberta.- disse Tiago puxando-o.

- Não seja um lobo gay! - Sirius sorriu.- Ela está toda linda atrás daquela porta, imaginando que eu, o tesudo, irá abrir a porta. Mas é claro que ela prefere o lobinho sexy, nerd e fofo.

- Bilú!Bilú! - Tiago alisou o queixo de Remo com o dedo indicador.

- Boa sorte! - disse Sirius.

Remo olhou para os amigos nervosamente. Odiava ser obrigado a fazer o que não queria.

- Ajeita os cabelos! - disse Sirius erguendo o dedo polegar.

Sem fazer o que Sirius disse, Remo abriu cautelosamente a porta.

- Ah! Oi,Remo! - Marcela dera um salto. Estava distraída.- Tiago está?

- Hum..oi..er..ele ..- Remo sentiu um enorme chute nas canelas.- ...está no banho.

- Hum...poderia me fazer um favor? - perguntou ela calmamente.

- Sim,claro! - consentiu Remo.

- Entregue isso a ele. - Marcela estendeu o caderno.

- Opa! Apareci!

Tiago empurrou Remo para o lado aparecendo com uma toalha pressa a cintura. Marcela corou bruscamente.

- Er...bom..seu caderno.- disse ela olhando para o lado.

- Nunca viu um garoto de toalha? - perguntou Tiago pegando o caderno.

- Não! - respondeu ela ainda olhando para o lado.

- Certo! - Tiago riu.- Evans pegou o caderno?

- Sim, pegou e leu! - Marcela respondeu.- O que está escrito aí,hein? Ela ficou chocada.

Pomposamente, Tiago abriu o caderno.

- Só havia um poema aqui. Peguei de um dos livros do Aluado. - disse ele indicando o amigo com a cabeça.

- Nossa! Que legal! - disse ela empolgada.- Raramente garotos lêem poemas.

- E por que você não conhece o Aluado. Ele poderia recitar todos os poemas do mundo pra você.

Remo corou.

- Hum..mas não é necessário. - disse ela meio sem jeito.

- Claro que é! - disse Tiago com firmeza.- Como vocês irão construir um relacionamento se Aluado só falta te matar toda vez que a vê?

- Pontas...

- Tem que ter algo para se redimir! - disse Tiago.

- Entendo! - Marcela coçou a cabeça.

- Olha que beleza...

Tiago endireitou-se e começou a recitar o poema.

_**"AmorAmemos! **_

_Quero de amor _

_Viver no teu coração! _

_Sofrer e amar essa dor _

_Que desmaia de paixão! _

_Na tu'alma, em teus encantos _

_E na tua palidez _

_E nos teus ardentes prantos _

_Suspirar de languidez! _

_Quero em teus lábio beber _

_Os teus amores do céu, _

_Quero em teu seio morrer _

_No enlevo do seio teu! _

_Quero viver d'esperança, _

_Quero tremer e sentir! _

_Na tua cheirosa trança _

_Quero sonhar e dormir! _

_Vem, anjo, minha donzela, _

_Minha'alma, meu coração! _

_Que noite, que noite bela! _

_Como é doce a viração!_

_E entre os suspiros do vento _

_Da noite ao mole frescor, _

_Quero viver um momento,_

_Morrer contigo de amor!"_

Marcela boquiabriu-se. Estava chocada com a beleza do poema.

- Gostou? - perguntou Tiago cerrando o caderno.

- Formidável! - disse ela quase sem ar.

- Poema favorito do Aluado! - Tiago dera palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.- Mas isso não interessa. O que interessa é que escrevi a seguinte coisa após o poema: " Poema que recitaria para o amor de minha vida."

- E como você acredita que Lílian entendeu o trocadilho? - perguntou Marcela.

- Ela não é burra. Ela se faz de burra tentando me ignorar. - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça.

Marcela riu.

- É..pode ser! - disse ela dando de ombro.- Bom...preciso dormir!

- Ora, mais já? Aluado queria falar com você.

- Eu? - Remo ficou surpreso.

- Sim, você! - afirmou Tiago.- Pode ir, lo...aluadinho.

Tiago dera um imenso empurrão no amigo, fazendo-o dar um encontrão em Marcela. Cerrou a porta e trancou por dentro, evitando a entrada de Remo.

- Desculpe!- disse Remo indo para trás.- Eles vivem me fazendo de besta.

- Entendo! - comentou Marcela.- Pelo visto irá dormir aqui fora.

-É...acho que sim! - disse Remo coçando a cabeça encabulado.

Marcela dera um riso abafado.

- Quer dar uma volta? - perguntou ele quase sem voz.

- Se você me prometer que não irá me afogar, tudo bem.

Remo sorriu.

- Prometo ficar um pouco distante de você. - disse ele rindo.

- Ok!

Marcela e Remo começaram a caminhar pelos corredores do navio. Só Merlin sabia o que aconteceria a partir daquele instante.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecossssssssssssss! Capítulo novinho em folha para vocês! Espero que não tenham morrido,ok? O poema é do Álvares de Azevedo. Meu poeta predileto. 

Pessoas que agradeço aos últimos coments:

**- Carolina P.**

**- Manoca Sailorv **

**- Lilys Riddle**

**- Dáfny**

**- Amy L Black**

**- Ly Black**

**- Jhu Radcliffe**

**Agradeço aos coments mocinhas fofas! Amei todosssss!**

Amores...eu ganhei uma comunidade para essa fic da minha mana perfeita, só que tentei colocar o link aqui mas não deu. Quem gosta muito dessa fic, o endereço está no meu profile assim como uma comunidade feita para eu a autora loser das fics. Espero que entrem!


	10. Segredo Descoberto

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 10- Segredo descoberto.**

Marcela e Remo caminharam por toda a extensão do navio conversando muito pouco. O garoto tentou milhares de vezes entrar no quarto que dividia com seus amigos, mas era completamente em vão. Tiago e Sirius tomaram todas as precauções necessárias para que ele não se atrevesse a entrar.

- Você deve estar com sono,né? - perguntou Marcela apoiando-se em uma das partes do navio.

- Ah! Não! - disse Remo sentindo-se um pouco frustrado.

- Hum..então sou muito chata! - disse Marcela fitando o mar.- Pra você estar tentando entrar toda hora no quarto.

- Ah! Não...não é isso! - Remo corou.- Eles costumam me pregar peças a todo momento.

- Pensei que fosse inteligente para não cair nas tramóias deles.- comentou Marcela.

- Hum..é inevitável. - disse Remo sentando-se.- Eles adoram fazer isso, principalmente quando menos espero.

Marcela sorriu.

- Entendo! Acontece entre os melhores amigos. - disse ela.

- Pois é! - disse Remo.

Ambos se calaram mais uma vez. De fato, eles não tinham muito o que conversar. Tediosa, Marcela sentou ao lado de Remo deixando-o desconcertado.

- Sobre o que iremos conversar? - perguntou ela descontraída.

- Eu sou uma pessoa que tem bastante assunto,sabe? - disse Remo brincando.

- Engraçado! Com seus amigos você parece conversar bastante...

Remo olhou para os lados tentando disfarçar.

- São garotos! - respondeu ele sem ar.

- Hum...entendo! - Marcela sorriu.- Poderia me tratar como um garoto e se abrir mais comigo.

- Não conseguiria pensar em você como um garoto. - Remo riu.

- Me chame de Marcelo,ok? - pediu ela rindo.

- É pedir demais, Marcelo.

Ambos se encararam e não demoraram a cair na risada.

- Não consigo, não adianta! - disse Remo ainda rindo.

- Certo...- Marcela ria também.- Tenho uma idéia.

- Pois diga!

- Que tal fazermos um jogo de perguntas e respostas? Acho que seria divertido. Seus amigos não irão abrir a porta da cabine tão cedo, seria ótimo descontrair.

- Ok! Gostei da idéia! - concordou Remo ficando de frente pra ela.

- Você começa! - disse ela.

- Por que logo eu? Primeiro as damas!

Marcela sorriu.

- Tá! Eu começo! - Marcela endireitou-se.- Comida favorita?

- Hum...comida "trouxa" ou bruxa?

- Tanto faz!

- Gosto das massas "trouxas", são ótimas! - respondeu Remo.

- Eu também adoro, principalmente os doces. - disse Marcela empolgada.

- Os doces são realmente maravilhosos. - concordou Remo.- Você é "trouxa"?

- Sim, completamente! - respondeu ela.- Você é também?

- Mestiço! - Remo respondeu.- O que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas?

- Ler e escutar música! - respondeu ela.- E você?

- Assim não vale! As perguntas sempre voltam para mim. - riu Remo.

- Está sendo um jogo meio lógico. - riu Marcela.

- Certo! - Remo sorriu.- Gosto de ler.

- Percebe-se! - comentou ela.- Você sempre anda com um embaixo do braço. Como consegue?

- Trabalhar a mente é sempre bom.

Marcela ficou surpresa com a resposta.

- Um garoto culto! - disse ela.

- Tem irmãos?

- Mais duas! Uma no sexto ano e a outra no segundo.

- Ah! Acho que já as vi na escola. - disse Remo um pouco pensativo.

- Impossível não ver! - Marcela dera um suspiro.- Momento mais cômico da sua vida?

- Hum..teve vários, mas o pior deles foi quando Tiago e Sirius roubaram minhas roupas me deixando apenas de cueca. Pôxa, tudo por causa de uma detenção.

- Muitos acham que você beneficia seus amigos.

- Lílian Evans acha isso. - discordou ele.- Não é?

- Também! - disse Marcela.

- Momento mais desesperador da sua vida?

- Esse!

Remo arregalou os olhos.

- Eu tenho hidrofobia. Não imagina como estou em pânico dentro desse navio.

- Nossa! Agora me senti mais culpado pelo o que aconteceu a alguns dias atrás.

- Foi um acidente! - disse Marcela calmamente.- Isso acontece!

- Por que tem hidrofobia?

- Quando era criança, quase me afoguei no mar. Estava na praia e pisei em um dos buracos que tinham na areia.

- Terrível!

- A partir daí, nunca mais consegui me dar com mares,rios e piscinas. Tenho pavor!

- Tem medo de chuveiro?

- Está me zombando?

- Claro que não! - riu Remo.- Só pra saber!

- Eu tomo banho,tá? - Marcela ergueu o pulso e levou até ao alcance do nariz dele.- Cheira!

Remo cheirou o pulso da garota. Ficou embriagado com aquele aroma maravilhoso.

- Está entendida! - disse ele sorrindo.

- Ainda bem! - disse ela recuando o braço.- Você tem algum tipo de segredo que não contaria para ninguém?

Remo gelou naquele instante. Sentiu suas mãos ficarem extremamente gélidas. Dera uma súbita vontade de ver se a cabine estava novamente aberta.

- Sabe...acho que eles abriram a cabine...- disse Remo dando um falso bocejo.

- Encararei essa sua fugida no assunto como um "sim". - disse ela com a testa enrugada.

O garoto a encarou. Ficou meio sem jeito com a expressão séria que estava em sua face.

- Sim,eu tenho um segredo. De um amigo meu! - respondeu Remo dando um longo suspiro.

- Vixi! Coisa séria então! - comentou Marcela fitando os pés.

- Bom..digamos que é algo fora do comum, algo que realmente te assustaria. - disse Remo calmamente.

- Hum...é tão terrível assim?

- Talvez! - Remo aproximou-se mais dela.- Irei te contar, mas não conte a suas amigas ok?

- Ok!

Remo encarou aqueles dois olhos castanhos. Estava lutando contra si mesmo. Resolveu abrir o jogo de uma forma bem indiscreta. Somente assim saberia se teria alguma chance com a garota.

- Meu amigo é um...- Remo respirou fundo.- ...lobisomem.

Marcela boquiabriu-se.

- Mas como isso?

- Ele foi mordido quando era criança. Desde então toda semana de Lua Cheia ele se transforma.

- Ele estuda em Hogwarts?

- Estuda!

- Então perde uma semana completa de aulas,certo?

- Certo! Mas depois eu reponho a matéria pra ele.

Marcela o olhou de forma estranha. Sabia que havia algo errado naquela história.

- Como ele se transforma no colégio?

- Ele é levado para fora do colégio por Madame Pomfrey. Volta nas manhãs para descansar e poder enfrentar um novo dia. No caso, uma nova noite.

- Hum...ele deve ficar chateado com isso.

- Por demais! Ele tem medo de conversar com as pessoas e...bom...chegar nas garotas que ele costuma gostar.

- Ele acha que ninguém irá ficar com ele por causa desse pequeno problema?

- Sim,acha! - Remo estava se sentindo à vontade em contar-lhe tudo, afinal, ela nunca saberia que era dele que estava falando.- É complicado!

Marcela ficou encarando por alguns minutos o garoto que agora fitava os pés.

- Er...você ficaria com alguém que fosse lobisomem? - perguntou Remo sem olhá-la.

- É uma pergunta delicada mas, se eu gostasse do garoto, não veria problema algum. - Marcela dera de ombros.- Só iria pedir pra ele não me morder.

Remo riu.

- Acho que isso animaria meu amigo.

- Me diga uma coisa, como consegue passar as matérias ao seu amigo se é tão focado em suas coisas e cheio de altas coisas para fazer?

- Finais de semana!- respondeu ele prontamente.

- Hum..pensei que sumisse também por uma semana para cuidar disso.

O garoto ficara pálido. Sentia que seu coração iria sair pela boca.

- Co...como assim? - perguntou ele tentando retomar o ar.

- Remo, eu não sou idiota! - Marcela o olhou firmemente.- Você é esse tal lobisomem, não é?

Remo levantara em um salto.

- Cl...claro que não! - negou ele.

A jovem garota também ficara em pé. Encarava o garoto como nunca fizera antes.

- Pode dizer! Não irei contar a ninguém!

- Marcela..não misture as coisas...- Remo lhe dera as costas e começara a andar.

- Então por que foge se não é você? - perguntou ela ainda parada.

- E que diferença isso faria? - perguntou ele virando-se.- Estou com sono.

Marcela suspirou.

- Pensei que você fosse mais corajoso em assumir as coisas. Quem sabe Tiago ou Sirius falem por você.

- Não há o que falar! Será que dá para mudarmos de assunto?

- Você está com sono e eu também. - Marcela cruzou os braços.- Sabe, você não deveria ter medo de se aproximar das garotas que você gosta. Elas tentam sabe? A única diferença é que você as repele.

- Ma..

- Boa noite, Remo! - disse ela caminhando na frente.

- Tá! Eu digo! - Remo fora atrás dela e parou em sua frente.- Sou eu o lobisomem. Feliz?

Ela ficou um bom tempo encarando-o. Aquilo não estava sendo nada agradável para ele.

- Queria que me contasse por vontade própria.

- Pra quê? Eu iria te assustar, não seja tola. Pra que iria querer saber que Remo Lupin é um lobisomem? Só se for para caçoar ao lado de suas amigas.

- Eu nunca faria isso! - disse Marcela com firmeza.

- Será? - duvidou Remo.

- Sabe...eu tinha uma visão completamente diferente de você. Sempre o via como uma pessoa centrada e confiante. Pensei que a insegurança passava longe de você.

- Se estivesse no meu lugar, entenderia e sentiria o mesmo.

- Talvez não por que sei muito bem quais são as pessoas que dão valor pelo que sou. Acho que Tiago,Sirius e Pedro não ligam pra isso. Se seu problema são as garotas, não se preocupe, sempre terá aquela que te dará o valor necessário não importando se você for lobisomem ou não. - Marcela se desviou dele.- Boa noite,Remo. Quem sabe nos vemos por aí.

E dizendo isso, dera as costas para o garoto rumando para sua cabine. Marcela estava completamente chateada, enquanto Remo sentia-se um lixo. Até quando seria um tolo que não parava de fazer besteira?

* * *

**N/A:** Mais ummmmmmm! Mais um capítulo! Viram como sou rápida em postar? huahauahuhaua com fic prontinha fica muiro mais fácil e ninguém fica perdido na hora de ler. 

Agradeço todas as reviews! - Vocês são muito fofosssssssss! Aos que tem conta no ff eu respondi todos por e-mail. Se não chegou algum,sorry! Meu pc é meio maluco sabem? Mas agradeço mesmo assim...

**Mahri Moony  
Dáfny  
gabyy  
Mana Sailorv**

Como não tem como eu agradecer por e-mail, faço isso por aqui. Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! - Fofurinhas!

**Momento Propaganda (notaram que eu só faço propaganda?):** Para quem sabe e para quem não sabe, postei o trailer da minha nova fic dos Marotos. É de suspense/terror e quem estiver interessado me faria muito feliz,pois assim que terminar de postar "Férias em um Cruzeiro", postarei "Ameaça Epiritual" (fic nova). "Ameaça Espiritual" já está no meu profile juntamente com a capa.

Façam uma autora feliz!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Rumo ao Caribe agora!


	11. Rumo ao Caribe

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 11-Rumo ao Caribe**

O dia seguinte parecia muito pessimista com relação ao anterior. O navio já estava quase atracando em uma das praias do Caribe e Remo Lupin não estava nem um pouco animado. Agüentou pela manhã a indiferença de Marcela com relação a sua pessoa. Ela simplesmente passava e fingia não ver o garoto. Não que ele não tivesse tentado, mas várias vezes ele teve que engolir as palavras para si por não ter recebido a "brecha" necessária para conversar. A única "brecha" que havia conseguido, era contar tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior aos seus amigos. Passou a se sentir menos triste, embora o peso na consciência permacesse o mesmo.

- Tenha calma,Aluado! Tudo irá se resolver. Não vê a Evans e eu? Estamos a anos dessa maneira. Um fica repelindo o outro. - disse Tiago ajeitando sua mochila.- Mas sabemos que nos amamos.

- Muito animador! - disse Remo jogando a mochila nas costas.- Olhem..eu não estou a fim de conversar sobre isso,ok? Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Claro! - concordou Sirius.- Não sabíamos que você estava tão chateado.

- Sou um burro!

- Burro? Acho que você errou,Aluadinho. - Tiago apertou as bochechas do amigo.- Você é um lobinho que ama a Marcela.

Remo não gostou nem um pouco do comentário.

- Só há um defeito nisso tudo? - disse Pedro se manifestando.

- Ih! Lá vem merda! - disse Sirius alisando a testa.

- Tá! Aluado é o lobinho, mas terá um erro nessa cena. - disse Pedro coçando o queixo.- Aluado nunca poderá fazer um jantar amoroso sob a luz da Lua Cheia.

Tiago lhe dera um tapa gostoso nas costas. Ao ouvir aquilo, Remo saiu do quarto sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Valeu,Rabicho! Pediremos sempre para contar com sua...honestidade. - disse Sirius emburrado.

- Agora que ele não irá se animar nem um pouco. - disse Tiago balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Remo caminhou pelos corredores do navio perdido em pensamentos, de fato, as palavras de Pedro não melhoraram nem um pouco seu estado de humor.

- Remo? Posso falar com você um instante?

O garoto virou-se e dera de cara com Lílian Evans.

- Tá! Claro! - disse ele dando de ombros.

- Estava indo para fora? - perguntou Lílian.

- Sim, estava! - respondeu ele.

- Ótimo! Logo iremos desembarcar mesmo! - disse ela sorrindo.-Vamos andando?

- Certo! - Remo voltara a andar com Lílian em seus calcanhares.- O que quer conversar?

- Você sabe que bicho mordeu a Marcela? - perguntou ela sem demora.

Remo engoliu seco.

- Sabe que eu...bom..eu não sei! - disse Remo dando uma de desentendido.- Por que a pergunta?

- Ah! Ela está triste com alguma coisa. Eu não sei se foi com você ou se foi com o cretino do Potter. Ela não voltou bem para a cabine ontem a noite.

O garoto suspirou.

- Podemos dizer que...eu tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso tudo. - disse Remo alisando a testa nervosamente e se apoiando em uma das grades do navio.- Desiludi a Marcela.

Lílian boquiabriu-se.

- Como é? Ela foi até você dizendo que..

- Não! Foi um acidente! Estávamos conversando e ela acabou descobrindo que não sou tudo aquilo que ela sempre imaginou.- explicou-se Remo.- Sinto muito!

- Não sabia que vocês estavam tendo esse tipo de conversa. - disse Lílian encarando o mar.- Marcela nunca foi muito transparente com seus sentimentos. A desilusão deve ter sido forte.

Remo preferiu não dizer nada. Já havia enfrentado a indiferença de Marcela pela manhã, agora só queria aproveitar o pôr-do-sol.

- Logo estaremos na praia mais badalada do Caribe fazendo um Luau. Depois voltaremos para casa.

- Passou rápido! Parece que estou aqui a uma semana. - disse Remo coçando a testa.

- Pois é! Tudo que é bom acaba rápido! - disse Lílian dando um longo suspiro.

- E você e o Pontas? Como foram no jantar? - perguntou Remo.

- Nojento! Eu nunca sai com um garoto tão porco em toda minha vida. Você acredita que ele comeu de boca aberta e ainda arrotou dizendo que...bom..era um pum subindo de elevador?

Remo caiu na risada.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso?

- Pois pode acreditar! - Lílian ficara irritada só de lembrar.- Odeio mais que nunca esse garoto.

- É mesmo? Nossa! Ele ficará feliz em saber. - disse Tiago no ouvido dela.

- Sai de perto de mim! - disse ela empurrando-o.

- Não faz isso que eu me apaixono mais,gatinha. - disse ele lhe mandando um beijo.

- Idiota! - Lílian endireitou-se.- Sabe Remo, vou indo. O ambiente está poluído demais.

- Concordo com você,Evans! Aprendeu a esfregar as axilas? Tá um cheiro azedo.

Lílian estava fazendo de tudo para não se irritar com o garoto, mas estava completamente impossível.

- Te espero no Luau, miau! - disse Tiago sorrindo.

- Você é patético! - disse ela lhe dando as costas e saindo andando.

- LINDA! AMO VOCÊ! - berrou Tiago para as costas de Lílian.

- Maluco! - comentou Remo rindo.

Naquele instante, as hélices do navio pararam de trabalhar. Tudo indicava que enfim estavam no Caribe.

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - berrou Tiago.

O cais logo fora liberado para o desembarque. Algumas vãs esperavam os passageiros para transportá-los até a praia.

- Chegamos! - disse Sirius abrindo os braços e descendo pela rampa ao lado dos demais marotos.

- Pare um pouco! - disse Tiago com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.- Temos que dar um jeito de...bom...vocês sabem!

- E eu fico de vela! - comentou Pedro angustiado.

- Temos que enfiar a Evans e a Marcela na mesma vã que nós,ok? - disse Tiago.

- Tô fora! - disse Remo.

- Se você ficar com frescura, queimo ainda mais seu filme com a Marcela. Você sabe que sou bom nisso.

Remo e Tiago se encararam por alguns instantes.

- Certo!

- Beleza! Evans e Marcela estão bem alí! Vamos agir!

Os 4 marotos se juntaram e rumaram até onde Lílian,Marcela e Bel estavam. Ao lado delas havia uma outra garota que nem se comparava a elas. Era extremamente feia.

- Não atiçem essa jamanta pra cima de mim,ok? - pediu Pedro olhando para os amigos.

- Aposto que vai ser o contrário! - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.

- Ih! Ambiente contaminado! - disse Lílian entrando em uma vã.- Venham meninas!

Marcela e Bel entraram na vã vazia acompanhadas pela garota estranha. Sem demora, os marotos entraram rapidamente fechando as portas.

- O QUE É ISSO? - berrou Lílian.

- Ouviu alguma coisa,Almofadinhas?

- Não,Pontas!

Lílian bufou.

- Vou em outra vã!

- Acho que vou em outra também. - disse Tiago calmamente.- Quente aqui!

A ruiva saiu em disparada para outra vã com Tiago ao seu encalço. A jovem entrou em uma das poucas vãs que ainda restavam. O maroto fizera o mesmo fechando a porta e as janelas.

- Quer me matar? - perguntou ela.

- Se só for de tanto te beijar! - disse Tiago se encostando no banco.

- Po...

- Acalme-se! Não farei nada!

- Que assim seja!

- Sabe...será divertido tê-la em minha companhia.- comentou Tiago tirando os sapatos.

- Infelizmente, não posso dizer o mesmo. - disse Lílian cruzando os braços.

- Gostou do jantar? - perguntou Tiago sentando-se ao seu lado.

Lílian ficou quieta. Estava remoendo-se de ódio.

- Vou encarar isso como um "sim" .

- Eu odiei,Potter. Foi nojento! Eu pensei que, ao menos, você comia decentemente. Agora tenho plena certeza que seu cérebro é tão nojento quanto seu corpo.

- Aceitaria me dar banho? - perguntou Tiago pegando uma mecha dos cabelos da ruiva.

- Nunca! - disse ela secamente.

- Ora,Evans! A maioria das garotas ficariam lisonjeadas em me dar um banho.

- Peça isso a sua mãe, pois tenho certeza que ela sabe cuidar de um bebê porcalhão que com certeza deve fazer urina nas calças.

Tiago a encarou.

- Fala mijar logo! - disse ele.

- Urinar! - afirmou ela mais uma vez.

- Você não mija, não? Nunca vi uma pessoa urinar! - disse Tiago.

Dessa vez, Lílian estava segurando-se para não rir.

- Eu urino! - disse ela olhando para os lados.

- Vai me dizer que, ao invéz de cagar, você defeca.

Lílian caiu na risada. Já estava realmente impossível se segurar.

- Isso é uma risada? Hein?Hein?

A ruiva fechou a cara.

- Não! - negou ela fazendo força para não rir.

- Você não tira remela dos olhos e nem cutuca o nariz?

- CALA A BOCA,POTTER!

Lílian começara a dar safanões no garoto que se divertia dando gostosas gargalhadas.

- Tá! Acho que já apanhei demais! - disse Tiago sem ar.

- Agradeço se fechar a boca durante o trajeto. - disse Lílian voltando ao normal.

- Sem problemas! - disse Tiago ajeitando-se e depositando sua cabeça no colo dela.- Faz carinho no bebê?

A ruiva bufou.

- Nunca vi bebê...

- Ter pêlo na bunda?

Lílian caíra na risada mais uma vez.

- É impossível ficar ao seu lado e..

- Não rir? - completou Tiago mais uma vez.

- Cala a boca! Deixe-me feliz por alguns instantes,ok?

- Sim sra. - disse Tiago batendo continência.

Tiago permaneceu com a cabeça sobre o colo de Lílian. A garota podia sentir o aroma que emanava de seus cabelos e podia ver claramente o contorno dos lábios dele. Nunca o teve tão perto de si. Começou a sentir uma certa palpitação no peito e procurou se distrair com outras coisas.

Na outra vã, Sirius e Bel estavam muito bem colocados no fundo da vã amassando-se entre si, enquanto Pedro e a "baranga" se apertavam em um dos cantos. Marcela e Remo estavam sentados um de frente para o outro sem se olharem. Não agüentando aquilo, Remo resolveu falar.

- Mar...

- Xiu! - disse ela puxando uns fones de ouvido.- Não posso te ouvir! Estou escutando música.

O garoto tirou os fones de ouvido da garota. Haviam ficado cara a cara.

- Quero conversar com você.

- Aqui não é local para isso! - disse ela tentando pegar seus fones de volta.

- Mas eu quero conversar e você irá me ouvir.

Marcela suspirou.

- Eu não falo com covardes! - disse ela conseguindo ter seus fones de volta.

Remo balançou a cabeça completamente chateado. Pelo visto, a estadia no Caribe seria repleta de confusões e desavenças. Será que as coisas ficarão amenas para Tiago e Remo?

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecossssssssssssssss! -

Agradeço as reviews! Vocês são tão meigossssss! Eu acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz com o resultado de alguma fic minha! Essa vai acabar virando xodó! -

Tiago e suas palhaçadas habituais hein? Imagine, vocês no busão e ouve uma conversa dessas? morre..Vocês não mijam não? huahuahauauauauauaua

Eu não lembro se mandei respostas aos devidos e-mails, mas aqui vão meus agradecimentos...(sentiram a rima hein?)

-> Sailorv Manoca : Criou contaaaaaaaaa! Finalmenteeeeeee! Milagres existem! Obrigada por sempre estar aqui...agora a metida tem conta no ff. P

-> gabyy : O Caribe está aí! Espero que tenha gostado!

-> Lilys Riddle : Concordo com você! Supor que é o amigo de tal que tem tal coisa é bastante manjada, mas o Remo é inocente né? Não teve noção da burrada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

-> Carolina P : Você acha meus capítulos curtos? Nossa! Eu os acho enormes! Eu tenho medo de escrever demais e acabar saindo caca! Vou tentar escrevê-los e deixá-los um pouco maiores. Depois dessa intimação de morte, não tenho medo de mais nada.

-> Rê Tonks : A biscate! A foda! A maioral! - Sabia que te adoro? Que você é tão fodásticamente foda que tudo que fica foda! Eu passei no teste de loser em primeiro lugar, mas você no quesito foda, foi em primeirão. Obrigada por passar aqui,fofa!

-> Jhu Radcliffe : Sim, Reminho foi corajoso em abrir logo o jogo, mas não poderia ser daquela forma! Ele poderia ter falado logo! - Obrigada pela review!

-> Mayara : Eu faço um revesamento de casais! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo,pois teve Lily e Pontas de forma bem engraçada. Ele a fez rir! -

-> Dáfny : Fofa!Fofa!Fofa! Já te chamei de fofa? Não né? Fofa! - Remo e Marcela vão acabar se entendendo da melhor forma possível...suspense...huauahauhauaau obrigada pela review e minha fic nova espera por você.

-> Dessa I Loka : É...Reminho ficou em uma situação complicada, mas acabou tudo da melhor forma possível. Sem pum subindo de elevador e muito menos um moço comendo de boca aberta! Obrigada pela review!

Então...a faladeira vai parando por aqui! Lembrando que, essa fic tem comunidade no orkut e quem estiver interessado em entrar, é só ir no meu profile que vocês acham!

Lembrando também que tem fic nova dos Marotos : "Ameaça Espiritual". Postei o primeiro capítulo para todos já terem uma idéia do que virá!

Será que chegaremos as 100 reviews? sentada no divã e sonhando bastante alto

Beijos nas bochechas de cada um! Boa semana!


	12. A Cartada Final

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 12- A cartada final.**

A noite já estava caindo quando todos os viajantes chegaram até a praia. O local estava enfeitado com grandes árvores e fitas coloridas. No centro da praia, havia uma grande mesa com diversas frutas típicas do país e, não muito longe dalí, havia uma imensa fogueira acessa atraindo os olhares dos curiosos.

- Será divertido! - comentou Sirius calmamente.- Música, bebida e mulheres. Tem coisa melhor?

- Sim, Lílian Evans. - disse Tiago com um pouco de mau humor.

- Eita! O que aconteceu,Pontas? - perguntou Pedro.

- Eu nunca vi mulher como aquela. - disse Tiago parando diante dos amigos, fazendo-os parar de andar.- Ela me esnoba. Se tivesse oportunidade, cuspiria na minha cara.

- É só você pedir! - disse Remo calmamente.

- Muito engraçadinho, Aluado. - Tiago cruzou os braços.- Se eu fosse você, tentava consertar a nhaca que você fez antes que algum urubu paire sobre seu território.

Tiago indicou seu lado esquerdo com a cabeça, fazendo Remo se esgueirar. De longe pôde ver um garoto conversando com Marcela. Ela parecia bastante animada.

- Não fará diferança alguma tentar ajeitar tudo. Ela me esnobaria de qualquer forma. - disse Remo dando de ombros.- Eu tentei conversar com ela na vão, mas ela deixou bem claro que não conversa com covardes.

- Se um dia eu precisar de positividade em minha vida, irei te procurar. - disse Sirius lhe dando palmadinhas no ombro.

- Estou falando sério! - Remo coçou o queixo.- Olhem pra ela. Ela está feliz. O cara que está com ela a faz rir, parece ser legal e é bonito.

- Mas não foi ele que quase a matou afogada e que a acompanhou por duas vezes até a enfermaria do navio. - disse Pedro calmamente.

- E outra coisa, ele poderá levá-la a um jantar romântico sob a luz da Lua Cheia. - disse Remo completamente desanimado.

Pedro sentiu-se completamente culpado naquele momento. Ele realmente havia falado besteira.

- Aluado, relaxa! Tudo ficará bem! - disse Tiago amigavelmente.- É só você não desistir!

- Já desisti! - disse ele dando de ombros.- Vamos nos divertir?

- Esse é o Aluado. - disse Sirius empolgado.- Fica bem, cara! Se você desistiu mesmo dela, há outras beldades espalhadas por essa areia.

- Você tem razão! - concordou Remo.

E lá foram os quatro marotos se perderem no meio de comida e música animada. Eles estavam aproveitando ao máximo o momento que lhes fora proporcionado, embora Remo e Tiago estivessem com a cabeça muito longe dalí.

- Vocês são de onde? - perguntou um rapaz forte e de longos cabelos.

- Londres! - respondeu Lílian animada.- Pelo visto, vocês são daqui mesmo né?

- Sim,somos! - disse o loiro.- Nunca vimos londrinas tão lindas.

- Ah! Obrigada! - Lílian corou.- Mas você exagerou dessa vez.

- Claro que não! - disse o loiro aproximando-se de Lílian.- Adoraria ter você como companhia essa noite.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha.

- Bom..eu vou me retirar! - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Onde você vai,princesa? - perguntou o cabeludo.

- Voltar para meu castelo! - respondeu Marcela lhe dando as costas e caminhando para longe deles.

- Princesinha estressada, hein? - disse o cabeludo decepcionado.

- SÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ...

Lílian dera um sorriso amarelo. Não havia entendido nada do que houve.

- Bom...acho que vou com a "princesa" ,sabe?

- Não faz isso, lindinha! - disse o loiro a segurando pelo braço.- Fique comigo!

- Sabe..sou casada! - disse Lílian calmamente.- Meu marido é ciumento!

- Ele está aqui? - perguntou ele aproximando-se de Lílian.

- Não! Está em Londres! - respondeu Lílian recuando.

- Então não tem problema...

- Solte-a! - disse uma voz atrás de Lílian.

A ruiva virou-se para ver quem era e não se surpreendeu em nada ao ver Tiago.

- O que faz aqui,Potter? - perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

- Te protegendo do tarado! - disse ele também de braços cruzados.

- Não é necessário! Eles já estavam indo. - disse Lílian sorrindo pra eles.

- Quem é o mané? - perguntou o cabeludo.

- Não interessa! - respondeu Tiago irritado.- Se quer ficar vivo, suma daqui.

- Potter...pára com isso! - pediu Lílian.

- Ainda estão aí? - pirraçou Tiago.

- Potter...

Os dois garotos afastaram-se de Lílian indo para o outro lado da praia.

- Por que se intromete onde não é chamado?

- Protejo o que é meu!

- E desde quando sou sua?

- Desde o momento que quase cedeu aos meus encantos no jantar. Não se lembra?

Lílian fechou a cara.

- Isso é produto da sua mente!

- Mente aguçada eu tenho,hein?

- Pois é! - Lílian se enfesou.- Agora se me der licença...

- Você dançará comigo, agora!

Tiago pegou Lílian pela mão e a levou até próximo a fogueira. Pegou-a pela cintura e começou a dançar com ela.

- Manda ver,Pontas! - gritou Sirius caindo na risada.

- Me solta,Potter!

- Só se disser que me ama!

- Não amo você!

- Então ficará comigo assim para sempre.

- Não me force a te machucar.

- Não me obrigue a te beijar.

Ambos se encararam. Lentamente, Tiago encostou sua face no rosto da jovem que sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

- Por que não assume que gosta de mim?

- Porque não gosto de você! - respondeu Lílian.

- Ah! Gosta sim! - disse Tiago aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dela.- Gosta tanto que tem vergonha de admitir.

Lílian não sabia até quando seria forte. Aquilo estava deixando-a fora de si.

- Se eu te beijar agora, o que fará? - perguntou ele sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Arranco sua língua!

- Isso parece sedutor! - disse ele alisando os cabelos da garota.- Olha! Ela lavou o cabelo!

- Potter, você deve estar louco para levar um safanão na cara. - disse Lílian emburrada.

- Só fiz um comentário,boba! - disse ele lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Potter, se fizer isso mais uma vez, diga adeus ao Potter Jr.,pois ele nunca irá trabalhar como antes.

Tiago caiu na risada.

- Por que faria isso se morre de vontade de provar?

O rosto de Lílian ficou da mesma cor dos cabelos.

- Admita que sou gostoso, irressistível, charmoso...

- Idiota, imbecil,babaca...

- Mas não nega que eu seja gostoso, irressistível, charmoso...- Tiago riu.

- Nego sim!

- Nega agora, porque te lembrei.

Lílian estava enfurecida. Faria de tudo para sair daquela armadilha.

- Hum...eu escrevi na minha agenda sobre você...

- O que escreveu?

- Agora não me lembro! - disse Tiago calmamente.- Mas não foi nada de assustador.

- Espero que não tenha sido mesmo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que quero te dizer faz muito tempo. Será que terei essa chance?

Lílian ergueu sua cabeça. Sentiu um calafrio na espinha ao notar que ele estava tão próximo de si.

- O...o que quer me dizer? - perguntou ela com a voz trêmula.

Tiago a envolveu em um forte abraço enquanto continuavam a dançar. Aproximou-se novamente seus lábios do ouvido dela e, sussurrando, começou a recitar o poema que continha no caderno que fora parar nas mãos dela.

- ...Vem, anjo, minha donzela, minha'alma, meu coração! Que noite, que noite bela! Como é doce a viração!

Lílian cerrou os olhos. Sentia seu corpo padecer aos sussurros do garoto.

- ...Quero viver um momento,morrer contigo de amor!

Tiago ergueu a cabeça buscando o olhar de Lílian. Para sua surpresa, a garota estava com os olhos marejados.

- O que foi? Sou tão ruim assim? - perguntou Tiago assustado.

- É! - concordou Lílian.- Ruim em me fazer gostar de você. Odeio muito você por isso.

Lílian se afastou do garoto e saiu correndo. Tiago ficou parado feito um besta olhando para o nada.

- Espero que você não tenha dito que a traseira dela estava caída. Seria uma grande mentira. - disse Sirius indo até ele.

- Não zombe! - disse Tiago desanimado.- Tentei minha última cartada e deu errado. Sou uma pessoa ferrada a partir de agora.

- Não tanto quanto o Aluado. O cara tá enchendo a cara! - disse Sirius apontando para a mesa de bebidas.

- Por Merlin...

Tiago e Sirius caminharam até onde Remo estava. De fato, o cara estava completamente bêbado.

- Cadê a Marcela? - perguntou Tiago enfesado.

- Com a Bel! Bem alí! - apontou Sirius.

- Tenho um plano idiota, mas é só o que minha mente pôde produzir.

Calmamente, Tiago ditou o plano para Sirius que ficou extremamente empolgado. Não tardou em fazer tudo que lhe fora dito.

- Aluado, vamos dar uma volta! - disse Sirius levando o amigo para longe da mesa de bebidas.

* * *

**N/A:** Amorecossssssss da minha ida imensa! - Que reviews mais lindas foram essas? - Estou começando a ficar mimada demais...huauaauhauahuahuahauhauhau

Bom..esse capítulo eu acho que foi o menor de todos! Mas fiquem calmos, os próximos serão um pouco mais maiores. Aproveitando a "deixa" aviso vocês que essa fic tem mais dois capítulos! Sim...ela está rumando para o fim e a autora está muito feliz com o resultado que ela trouxe. Estamos rumos as 100 reviews. Irei declarar feriado por conta disso. huahauhauauau

As pessoas que comentaram:

**Lilys Riddle :** Nhoi! A Marcela foi cruel dizendo aquilo ao Remo, mas ela estava magoada pôxa. Bem que ela poderia ter sido mais leve né? Obrigada pela review!

**Bia Lupin :** Por mim, o Rabicho não pegaria ninguém, mas quem sabe né? O Carive está aí..o fim da viagem também. Quem sabe se não rola algo entre eles. huahuahauhauhau

**Dessa :** Acho que ficou contente com esse capítulo.Teve T/L ! - Obrigada pela review sem noção..huahuaauhauhau

**Lily Souma :** A Lily prefere manter a posição de durona dela a ter que se humilhar o nível do Pontas. Ela deveria devolver na mesma moeda, massss...ela prefere ficar ofendendo o moço que tanto a quer bem. Beijos e obrigada por sua review.

**Arthur :** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Podemos dizer que a passagem pelo Caribe é mais para resolver os problemas do coração. Espere os próximos capítulos. -

**Carolina :** Ufa! Em algo eu teria que acertar para não morrer em suas mãos. huahuaauhauahua...eu sei que os capítulos são curtos, mas prefiro eles assim a ter que encher lingüiça. Fico feliz que goste mesmo eles sendo curtos. Beijos moça!

**Manoca Sailorv:** Manaaaaaaaaa! Campanha? Será que vai ser necessário? uhauahuahuahuahauahua...acho que estamos no caminho certo. Faltam algumas reviews para chegar as tão sonhadas 100! Weeeeeee...vê se loga! huahauhauhauahua

**Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :** Passei no teste de loser. Depois te mostro meu diploma! Tá na minha parede como orgulho nacional. Amo-a!

**Dáfny :** Nhá! Valeu por ter comentado e por entrar na comunidade! As fics ganham comunidades...a autora fica nas sombras...huahuaauhauhauhahauaau beijocas fofa!

Wellllllllllll! Agora vou-me! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Aproveitem bastante!

**Próximo Capítulo :** Remo bêbado! Paguem para ver!

Beijos aluados e comentem na minha nova fic!


	13. Hic Hic Hic

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 13- Hic! Hic! Hic!**

- Aluado, você fica aí, ok? - disse Tiago colocando o amigo sentado em algumas pedras.

- Pontas, você acha que ele tem condições em ficar aí? - indagou Sirius olhando para o estado de Remo.

De fato, Remo não estava em condições nem de semanter em pé. O maroto estava completamente "alto" e não estava mais sabendo diferenciar quem é quem.

- Melhor assim! Marcela ficará comovida! - disse Tiago calmamente.- Agora, devemos trazer a revoltada até aqui.

- Pode deixar comigo! - disse Sirius estufando o peito.- Cuide do Aluado enquanto irei atrás dela,ok?

- Ok! - concordou Tiago sem demora. - Como se sente,Aluado?

- "Hic!" - Remo soluçou.

- É...o cara está muito bem de sanidade. - disse Sirius erguendo o dedo polegar.- Fui!

Sirius voltou para o centro da praia. Caminhava lentamente até onde Marcela conversava com Bel. Ao notar a presença do garoto, Bel não hesitou em ajeitar os cabelos e ficar de forma pomposa na cadeira.

- Aloha! - cumprimentou Sirius.

- Oi! - disse Bel com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

- Estão bem? - perguntou Sirius após dar um selinho em Bel.

- Aham! - respondeu Marcela.- E pelo visto já aderiu ao vocabulário.

- Temos que estar na moda, né? - disse Sirius encarando-a.

- Se você diz! - Marcela dera de ombros.- Você viu como seu amiguinho está se dando bem?

- Que amiguinho? - perguntou Sirius desentendido.

Marcela indicou Pedro Pettigrew com a cabeça. O pequeno maroto estava dançando com a baranga que acompanhara Lílian, Bel e Marcela rumo a praia.

- Que medo eu tenho do Rabicho. Tanta mulher bonita e ele resolve "catar" a gorda? - Sirius estava indignado.

- Foi o que vocês deixaram sobrar para ele, não é? - disse Marcela com uma certa irônia.

- Está insinuando que não deixamos garotas para o Rabicho? - perguntou Sirius boquiabrindo-se.

- Sim, estou! - respondeu Marcela.

- Ah! Nem vem colocar moral, tá? - Sirius começou a encenação.- Pelo menos eu não fico ferindo o sentimento dos outros.

A jovem o encarou.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ela.

- Ora! Agora se faz de boba! - disse ele olhando para Bel.- Você magoou o lobinho, querida.

- Eu não o magoei. - negou Marcela.

- Não? Tem certeza? - Sirius a encarou com firmeza.- Quem está do outro lado da praia enchendo a cara?

- Remo está bebendo? - perguntou ela completamente desacreditada.

- Bebendo é pouco! Ele acha que está tomando água. - disse Sirius caindo na risada.

- Isso não tem graça, Sirius. - afirmou Marcela.- Mas isso também não quer dizer que a culpa seja minha.

- Então por que você não vai averiguar? - Sirius a desafiou.

- Não estou falando com seu amigo. - respondeu ela.

- Bel...eu irei roubar sua amiga por alguns segundos. Você não se incomoda né? - perguntou ele.

- Contanto que não me deixe sozinha depois de conversar com ela, tudo bem. - disse Bel lhe dando um selinho.

- Venha comigo, Marcelinha.

Sem opção, a garota fora guiada pelo maroto para longe dos ouvidos curiosos.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Marcela preocupada.

- Por que fica evitando o Aluado? - perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Eu não estou evitando seu amigo! - negou Marcela.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Sirius.- Eu só a vi dando patada no lobinho.

- Sirius, isso está fora de cogitação.

- E o que está fora de cogitação? O fato dele ter omitido que é um lobisomem? Se for isso, desculpe, mas ele não tinha a mínima obrigação em te contar.

- Eu sei que não, mas fiquei chateada na forma como ele me contou. Ao invéz de dizer que ele era lobisomem, colocou um amigo imaginário no lugar.

- Se ele tivesse dito de primeira você teria fugido.

- Não teria!

- Teria sim! - afirmou Sirius.- Você não seria nem a primeira e nem a última a fugir dele.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Marcela.

- Não é a primeira vez que Aluado sofre por causa disso. Tem noção como isso deve estar doendo dentro dele.

Marcela fitou o chão. Ficou sem palavras.

- Sinto muito,Sirius, mas não foi minha intenção. - disse ela dando de ombros.- Desculpe ter magoado seu amigo.

- Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas. - disse Sirius.

- Eu não quero conversar com Remo. - disse Marcela tranqüilamente.

- E eu que acreditei que só a Evans era cabeça dura! - Sirius coçou a cabeça.- Marcela, estamos presos em um local que não conhecemos. Acho que nada disso foi por acaso. Somente presos poderíamos fazer o que tivéssemos vontade. Deixa de ser orgulhosa e vá falar com o Aluado.

De fato, Sirius tinha razão e ela não poderia negar. Todos estavam presos naquela viagem. Poderia ser o único momento que as coisas poderiam ser resolvidas.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Marcela dando um longo suspiro.

- Atrás das pedras! - disse Sirius calmamente.

- Certo! Irei até lá! - disse Marcela.- Mas não prometo milagres.

- Contanto que vocês se ajeitem, não me importo com nada. - disse Sirius sorrindo.- Boa sorte!

- Irei precisar!

Sirius não conseguiu omitir um grande sorriso de satisfação. Ficou parado alí vendo Marcela se afastar antes de voltar a se sentar com Bel. A jovem estava completamente nervosa. Não sabia o que iria falar, muito menos como agir. Já estava próxima das pedras quando dera de cara com um garoto de costas.

- Remo?

- Hey! - Tiago se encolheu todo. Marcela cerrou os olhos rapidamente.- Nem mijar eu posso!

- Desculpe! Eu não sabia que estava...fazendo xixi.

- Fala mijando logo! - disse Tiago fechando a bermuda.- Procurando o Aluado é?

- Sim, estou! - disse ela ainda com a mão sobre os olhos.

- Pode olhar! Já estou decente! - disse Tiago indo até ela.

Lentamente, Marcela tirou a mão dos olhos.

- Aluado está alí atrás! Não quer ver ninguém. - disse Tiago coçando o queixo.

- Ah! Então nem vou atrapalhar. - disse Marcela dando as costas.

- Relaxa! Você é mulher e é sempre bem vinda. - Tiago a segurou pelo braço.- Acho que ele adoraria conversar com você.

- Será?

- Tenho certeza! - Tiago sorriu.- Pode ir! Ele está sentando observando o mar. Patético!

Tiago saíra andando deixando-a sozinha encarando as pedras. Não muito longe, pôde ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando. Não pensou duas vezes e fora ver o que havia acontecido.

- Remo? - chamou Marcela.

O maroto estava com a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Parecia estar falando sozinho. Cautelosamente, Marcela ajoelhou-se diante dele e pousou uma de suas mãos nos braços dele.

- Hey!

Remo ergueu a cabeça. Assustou-se ao ver quem era.

- O que faz.. "hic" aqui?

- Você está bêbado! - disse Marcela.- Dê-me essa garrafa!

- Não! - Remo abraçou a garrafa.- É minha!

- Isso não está te fazendo bem! Dê-me a garrafa! - pediu Marcela.

- Já falei.."hic"...que é minha.."hic"...

Sem demora, Marcela puxou a garrafa e derramou todo o conteúdo na areia.

- Por que fez..."hic" ..isso?- perguntou ele.

- Isso é coisa de gente fraca! - disse ela jogando a garrafa longe.- Sei que você não é assim.

- Você..."hic"...duvidou "hic"...do meu.."hic"...caráter. - disse ele apontando pra ela.

- Sinto muito por isso! - disse Marcela arrependida.- Não irá acontecer novamente.

- Posso.."hic"...te falar "hic"..uma coisa? - disse Remo.

- Pode! - consentiu Marcela.

- Está.."hic"..uma noite linda.."hic"...não acha? - perguntou ele abrindo os braços como se quissesse abraçar o mundo.

- Sim, está, mas só para quem está sóbrio. - respondeu Marcela.

- "Hic"...olha essa Lua! É Crescente, sabia? - disse ele olhando para o céu.

- Sabia! - respondeu Marcela sem jeito.- Remo, vamos sair daqui, você não está muito bem.

- Sabe..."hic"...você lembra muito "hic" uma menina que me deixa maluco das idéias..."hic"...

Marcela gelou.

- Impressão sua! - disse ela sem jeito.

- Nãoooooo..."hic"...é sério.- Remo pousou uma mão no rosto dela.- Ela é.."hic"...linda como "hic"...você. Mas ela..."hic"...não gosta de "hic" mim, sabe "hic" por quê?

- Não!

- "Hic"...porque sou.."hic" um lobo mau! - Remo ficara em pé.- Quem tem medo do lobo mau...lobo mau..lobo mau...- e começara a dançar jorrando areia para todos os lados.

- Remo..pára com isso! - pediu Marcela indo até ele.

Perdendo completamente a noção, Remo uivou de forma escandalosa olhando para a Lua.

- Mas eu.."hic"..sou bonzinho..mas fico.."hic"...mal na lua.."hic"..crescente...

- Remo...eu...

- Não diga "hic" ..nada! - Remo selou os lábios dela com o dedo.- Sua voz.."hic" ..é igual a dela e isso me dá "hic" vontade de chorar...

Remo apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

- Ela é linda..."hic"..sabe? Mas não..."hic"...gosta de mim.."hic"...só por que.."hic"...sou um lobinho. - disse Remo com uma voz sonhadora.- Ela poderia "hic" me ter "hic".. como ursinho "hic" de pelúcia.

- Acho que não seria necessário. - afirmou Marcela setindo-se a cada momento mais culpada.

- Mas eu a amo.."hic"...mas ela nunca ficaria comigo..."hic"...ela tem um nome lindo..."hic"...sabe?

- E qual é o nome dela? - perguntou Marcela.

- O nome dela.."hic"..é lindo! - repetiu ele rindo feito um bobo alegre.- Ela se chama.."hic"..Marcela.

- Ah! Que lindo! - Marcela estava completamente sem ar. Afastou o garoto que bambeou um pouco para trás.

- Se você.."hic" ..fosse ela..."hic"..ficaria comigo?

- Remo...- Marcela olhou para os lados.

- Vamos.."hic"..diga...você é tão.."hic"..igual a ela. Até o "hic" modo de se "hic" comportar...

Marcela dera um longo suspiro. Aquela situação estava realmente complicada.

- Posso.."hic"..te beijar? - perguntou Remo.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

- Eu.."hic"..posso não "hic" beijar muito bem, mas..."hic"..óh!

E rapidamente dera um selinho nela.

- Sabe.."hic"...seus lábios.."hic"..tem o mesmo gosto dos dela.."hic". É uma pena..."hic" que ela não goste de mim como.."hic"...eu goste dela.

Marcela não soube o que aconteceu naquele instante. Quando se dera conta, estava nos braços de Remo envolvendo-o em um longo beijo. O garoto alisava seus cabelos com delicadeza seguindo o compasso dos lábios da jovem.

- Que beijo.."hic"...maravilhoso..."hic"...- Remo estava maravilhado.- Me dá..."hic"..mais um?

Marcela sorriu.

- Não,lobinho! - disse ela.

- Por que não? - disse ele abraçando-a.- Você.."hic"..é.."hic"...tão fofolete.

- Eu só posso te dizer uma coisa. - Marcela encarou os olhos castanhos de Remo. Seu coração estava batendo a mil por hora, assim como o dele.

- O que tem a dizer?- perguntou ele.

- Espero que, depois disso, você e a garota que você gosta estejam quites e possam ficar juntos independente de você ser um lobo bom ou mau.- disse Marcela lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.- Tchau!

- Hey! Espe..."hic" espera! - berrou Remo ao ver que Marcela corria pela areia da praia.

**Enquanto isso do outro lado das pedras...**

- Aluado vai ficar decepcionado. Olha o mico que ele pagou. - disse Sirius dando risada.

- Irei adorar assustá-lo amanhã! - disse Tiago rindo também.

- Será engraçado! - apoiou Sirius.- Vamos curtir o resto da noite?

- Com certeza! - disse Tiago.

Depois da cena impagável, Tiago e Sirius voltaram para aproveitar o Luau. Afinal, logo eles estariam voltando pra casa.

* * *

**N/A: **Uouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Vocês não sabem como estou realmente contente com os resultados dessa fic. Sinceramente falando, não esperava que tanta gente fosse ler. Esperava uma pessoa: eu, a escritora. Agradeço pelas reviews carinhosas e fofas! - Quem te conta no ff, respondi as reviews por e-mail, pois tive tempo dessa vez.

Aos que não tem:

**mayara : **Antes tarde do que nunca né? A Lily caiu na real e notou que gosta do nosso querido Pontas. Milagres existem! - Obrigada pela review!

**Dáfny :** Weeeeeeeeeeee! que bom que gostou do meu capítulo curtinho. - Bom saber que não saiu tão péssimo.

**gabyy : **Plano infalível? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijocasssssssssss!

Nosso Reminho bêbado -..Quem tem medo do lobo mau,hein? Eu...por mim..não ligaria nem um pouco, mas dizer é uma coisa, sentir na pele é outra.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Pela minha visão, está muito maior que o anterior torcendo para que seja fato

Amo-osssssssssssss! s2 Até a próxima!


	14. Até que enfim

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 14-Até que enfim...**

Depois de uma longa festa nas areias do Caribe, ao amanhecer, todos os passageiros voltariam a embarcar no grande navio para voltarem as suas devidas casas. Tiago voltou sem uma resposta por pior que seja de Lílian Evans. Embora chateado, não deixou de aproveitar ao lado de Pedro e Sirius uma das melhores festas de sua vida.Um mês havia se passado com a grande impressão que era apenas 1 semana. Embarcados, não havia nada a fazer, exceto ajeitar as malas.

- Você está bem, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago colocando suas malas na cama.

- Dor de cabeça! - disse ele alisando a cabeça.- Esqueci os remédios que minha mãe recomendou em casa.

- Aluado e a receitinha da mamãe! - zombou Sirius rindo.

- Não caçoe! - pediu Remo enfiando suas coisas de qualquer forma na mala.

- Foi mal, lobinho de ressaca. - brincou Tiago.- Aluado, você lembra de algo da noite passada?

- Não muito! - disse Remo sentando na cama.- Por que?

Tiago e Sirius trocaram sorrisos maliciosos.

- Não lembra de nada mesmo? - perguntou Sirius.

Remo levantou com a testa enrugada.

- O que vocês estão querendo insinuar? - perguntou Remo.

- Nada! - responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês pensam que me enganam? - perguntou Remo.

- Se você está se sentindo enganado, não podemos fazer nada. - disse Tiago erguendo as mãos.

- Quem sabe, você poderia perguntar algo pra Marcela. Ela poderia lhe responder. - insinuou Sirius.

Remo boquiabriu-se.

- O que a Marcela tem haver com isso? - perguntou ele.

Sirius e Tiago deram de ombros.

- Vá checar! - sugeriu Sirius inocentemente.

- Sabe..ela estava bastante estranha quando voltamos para o navio. Estava bastante calada.- disse Pedro coçando o queixo.

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou Remo ainda mais assustado.

- Como disse sabiamente nosso amigo,Almofadinhas, vá checar. - disse Tiago apoiando-se no ombro de Sirius.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Remo saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Lobinho bobão, babão e bundão. - disse Tiago caindo na risada.

- Ele deve estar pensando que fez a maior merda da sua vida. - disse Sirius rindo também.

- Você verá! Ele irá nos agradecer! - comentou Tiago.

- Assim espero! - disse Sirius fechando as malas.

**Do outro lado do navio... **

Remo ensaiava de várias maneiras como se dirigir a Marcela. Enúmeras vezes, recuou sua mão quando ela quase batia na porta. Estava bastante preocupado. Estava bêbado na noite passada e só Merlin saberia o que ele havia feito. E se tivesse ofendido a moça? Falado algo que realmente a tivesse magoado? De alguma forma, aqueles pensamentos não estavam deixando o maroto muito animado. Sentindo seu estômago revirar-se, acabou por bater na porta.

_"Toc Toc"_

Sentindo suas mãos tremerem, o jovem não teve escolha a não ser essa. Barulhos altos vinham do outro lado da porta e, com um leve giro na maçaneta, a porta se abrira.

- Oi,Lílian! - cumprimentou Remo.

- Aloha, Remo! - cumprimentou Lílian sorrindo.- Veio atrás da Marcela, né?

Remo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

- Sim, é! Tenho uma coisa para per...

O garoto nem terminara a frase, pois Lílian fora bem mais rápida ao chamar Marcela com um berro estridente. Assustada, a garota apareceu encarando Remo completamente sem jeito.

- Bata antes de entrar,ok? - pediu Lílian sorrindo.

- O...

Lílian fechara a porta, deixando Marcela completamente sem graça.

- Eu queria falar com você rapidamente. Prometo não tomar seu tempo. - disse Remo nervosamente.

Marcela consultou seu relógio de pulso para desespero de Remo.

- Por que olhou para o relógio? - perguntou ele.

- Cronometrando o tempo! - respondeu ela.- Pronto! Diga o que quer!

- Assim não terei tempo de dizer tudo. - disse Remo dando de ombros.

Marcela sorriu.

- Estava brincando! - Remo ficou aliviado.- Diga o que quer?

- Er...bom..- ele suspirou.- Talvez possa parecer estranho mas, se você viu meu estado de ontem, com certeza irá entender.

Marcela dera uma balançada na cabeça.

- Mas por que está me dizendo isso?

- Bom...você sabe como meus amigos são e...- Remo dera de ombros.- ..eu posso ter feito algo que tenha te ofendido,entende?

- Entendo!

- E como sou o rei das trapalhadas, vácuos e chutes para fora, resolvi perguntar.

- Perguntar o quê?

- Se fiz algo que te magoou como sempre.

Marcela encarou o garoto por alguns instantes. Aquilo, de fato, o deixou bastante acanhado.

- Fiz? - disse ele cerrando os olhos.

- Fora você estar bêbado e me dizer que ama muito uma garota que se parece comigo, bom, acho que não falou nada que me magoasse.

Remo boquiabriu-se.

- Eu disse isso?

- Sim! - afirmou ela.- E ainda me deu um selinho.

- Mentira! Você combinou com o Pontas e o Almofadinhas, eu sei.

- Não foi nada combinado! - negou Marcela calmamente, deixando-o apavorado.- Você ainda uivou para mim e fez uma dancinha completamente estranha.

Remo ficara chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Você deve estar blefando. - afirmou ele.

- Não estou blefando! - negou Marcela coçando o queixo.- Ah! E cantou a musiquinha do lobo mau.

- Eu fiz isso?

- Aham!

O garoto suava. Não estava acreditando na sua capacidade de pagar mico a qualquer momento do dia, da tarde e da noite.

- Certo! - Remo coçou a cabeça.- Se fiz mesmo isso, desculpe. Eu estava bêbado e devo ter passado dos limites.

- Dos limites? - Marcela riu.- O seu estado de ontem deixou bem claro que, para Remo Lupin bêbado, os limites não existem.

- Obrigado por me fazer ruborizar. - disse ele com as bochechas fortemente coradas.

- Diga-me uma coisa: por que encheu a cara?

- Foi um impulso nem um pouco medido. - respondeu Remo.- Não estava me sentindo bem...precisava me soltar...

- E para isso precisa pegar uma garrafa da bebida mais forte da feste e se afogar nela?

- Não me dê lições de moral,por favor. Você não estava na minha pele, não sabia o que eu sentia e muito menos sabia as razões para tudo isso acontecer.

Marcela encarou o garoto por alguns instantes.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - disse ela cruzando os braços.

- Com toda certeza!

- Quem é a garota parecida comigo?

O garoto sentiu sua garganta ficar bastante seca naquele momento.

- Eu devo ter viajado na maionese sabe? - disse ele sufocado.- Bom..espero que tenha aceitado minhas desculpas. Agora vou andando!

Antes mesmo que Remo fugisse, Marcela parou na frente dele.

- Quem é a garota?

- Marcela, não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- Só quero saber quem é,pois posso ajudar. - Marcela dera de ombros.- Se você bebeu por causa dela..putz...você é um tonto.

Remo riu.

- Você é uma tolinha!

- Por que? - disse Marcela assustada com o tal elogio.

- A garota que eu falei ontem está bem na minha frente. - disse Remo sem medir as palavras.

Marcela arregalou os olhos. Por aquilo ela não esperava.

- Você está bêbado? - perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Nunca estive tão sóbrio, embora com muita dor de cabeça.

A garota sorriu meio sem jeito.

- Então, está zombando de mim. Está se vingando de tudo que falei agora pouco.

- Marcela, eu estou falando sério. Será que não percebeu que, durante toda a viagem, meus amigos ficaram me jogando pra cima de você? Na sala? Na piscina? Me deixando fora do quarto?

- Seus amigos são uns idiotas! Fariam isso com qualquer garoto que se interesse por um par de seios.

- Você é bastante sincera,hein? - Remo não deixou de rir.

- Sou realista, é diferente. - discordou ela.- Mas que eles são babacas, são sim.

- Isso para eles é um elogio. - riu Remo. - Um lindo elogio para complementar o ego inflado que eles possuem.

- Bom..se realmente eles estavam fazendo tudo isso que você me falou, acho que eles foram bem sucedidos em sua missão. - disse Marcela calmamente.

- Hum..já imag...COMO?

Marcela aproximou-se do garoto.

- Tem uma coisa que com certeza você não deve se lembrar.

- Se aconteceu ontem, não lembro mesmo.

- Que pena! Acho que terei que refrescar sua memória.

Calmamente, Marcela envolveu o jovem maroto em um carinhoso beijo. Remo sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e suas mãos suarem ainda mais de ansiedade. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Antes que "acordasse", envolveu Marcela pela cintura e prolongou o beijo de forma apaixonante.

- Lembrou? - perguntou Marcela dando um meio sorriso.

- Deu uma refrescada! - disse ele pensativo.- Mas acho que preciso relembrar mais, sabe? Não está muito claro.

Sorrindo, voltou a beijar a garota de seus sonhos. Finalmente, algo bom acontecera na vida de Remo. Ficar com a garota que mais gostava na vida.

* * *

**N/A:** Amores! Desculpem pela demora em postar, mas ando realmente sem tempo. Mil desculpinhas!

Eu queria poder responder a cada review deixada, mas não tem como mesmoooooooooo! Mas quero agradecer por terem tempo disponível para lerem essa fic que tanto amo de tão querida que é. Agradeço mesmo do fundo do coração.-

Peço, por favor, que leiam minha nova fic. Ela é de suspense...pôxa! Não é todo dia que se lê uma fic de suspense e morte com os Marotos. ficando de joelhos please?

Até a próxima morecos da minha vida, pois a próxima será a reta final dessa fic!

Beijos nas bochechas meus pequenos!


	15. juntos!

**Férias em um Cruzeiro.**

**Capítulo 15- ...juntos!**

O Sol caía no horizonte. O vento estava completamente agradável. O fim de tarde estava bastante triste. Não era para menos já que a viagem estava chegando ao fim. Não havia nada a fazer a não ser esperar o navio atracar no seu ponto que, até algumas semanas atrás, era seu ponto de partida. Encostado em uma das grades do navio, estava Tiago Potter. O garoto estava completamente pensativo enquanto observava o Sol se pôr. Ainda não havia engolido a forma como Lílian reagiu depois de todos seus esforços. Nunca em sua vida sentiu-se um completo lixo como naquele momento.

- Não remoa sua raiva, Pontas! Evans é cabeça dura. - disse Sirius lhe dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro.

- Eu poderia ter sido mais inteligente e não ter feito nada. Como eu pude ser idiota a ponto de acreditar que Lílian Evans me daria bola? Acho que eu deveria estar bêbado. - disse Tiago completamente inconformado.

- Bom...bebedeira deu certo com nosso amigo Aluado. Ele não desgruda da Marcela. - disse Sirius dando um meio sorriso.

Do outro lado do navio estava Marcela e Remo que conversavam completamente animados.

- Você é divertida! - disse Remo.

- Você está zombando de mim. Eu não sei contar piadas. - disse Marcela quase sem ar.

- Eu tentei acompanhar essas suas piadas sem nexo.

- É o que podemos fazer até o navio atracar. - disse Marcela dando de ombros.

- Nem acredito que ficarei um mês sem te ver. - disse Remo alisando o rosto dela carinhosamente.

- Podemos nos escrever, o que acha? - sugeriu Marcela empolgada.

- Idéia brilhante de uma garota brilhante.- disse Remo lhe dando um selinho logo em seguida.

- Eles me dão ansia de vômito. - disse Tiago voltando a fitar o céu.

- Despeitado? - perguntou Sirius.

- Inconformado! - Tiago virou sua cabeça para o lado e pôde ver Lílian ao lado de Bel.- Devem estar rindo de mim!

Sirius não conteve a risada. Para ele, seu amigo estava agindo como um perfeito idiota.

- Lily..ele gosta de você! Quer prova maior que um poema recitado a luz do Luar ainda mais no Caribe? - disse Bel empolgadíssima.

- Ele faz isso com todas, garanto! - disse Lílian desconsolada.

- Faremos um teste então! - Bel olhou para os lados.- Hey! Morgana, venha cá!

- Por que você está chamando a ex-namorada daquele verme aqui? - disse Lílian quase tendo um troço.

- Calma, amiga! - disse Bel.- Morgana, por um acaso quando você namorava com o Potter, ele te recitou um poema?

- Não! - respondeu Morgana.- Por que?

- Pensamos que é a nova maneira dele cantar as garotas. - disse Bel de forma convincente.- Principalmente as ruivas da Grifinória.

Lílian dera um beliscão na amiga.

- Ah! Não precisa ser discreta. Sei que fala da Lílian. - disse Morgana calmamente.

Lílian sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Ele contou para você? - perguntou ela.

- Não! - Morgana dera de ombros.- Lílian, ele terminou comigo por gostar de você.

Por sorte, havia um banco atrás da ruiva fazendo-a cair sentada tranqüilamente.

- Você está mentindo! Quanto ele te pagou?

- Deixa de ser tola, Lily.- brigou Bel.- Está mais claro agora que ele gosta de você.

- Vá falar com ele! - animou Morgana.

- Você gostava dele? - perguntou Lílian receosa.

- Não! Ele foi apenas meu sonho de consumo.

- Conseguiu consumí-lo? - perguntou Bel interessada.

- BEL! - berrou Lílian cerrando os olhos com as mãos.

- O certo seria tampar os ouvidos, mas tudo bem. - brincou Bel.- Certo, Lily. Agora você tem que ir falar com ele.

- Nunca!

Bel dera um longo suspiro.

- Se você não for, queimo seu filme com ele.

- Você não faria isso. - disse Lílian ficando em pé.

- Faria! - afirmou ela convincente.

Sem escolha, Lílian fora até onde Tiago estava. Respirou fundo e lhe tocou o ombro.

- Então...vou andando! - disse Sirius deixando os dois a sós.

- O que quer? - perguntou Tiago cruzando os braços.

- Quero falar com você!

- Estou ouvindo!

Lílian respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Sobre ontem..

- Evans, eu já quebrei a cara e não estou a fim de ouvir sermão. Estou farto dessa sua insegurança, farto de ter que te aturar os seus estados temperamentais, farto de ver esses seus cabelos na minha frente. Estou farto de olhar para você.

- Poderia ser menos grosso? - pediu Lílian com os olhos marejados.

- Impossível!

- Por que impossível?

- Porque foi essa a maneira que você me ensinou a tratar você.

Tiago dera as costas para a garota deixando-a completamente desolada. Finas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da ruiva. De alguma forma, ela estava odiando sentir tudo que sentia. Estava odiando o sentimento que brotava cada vez mais forte em seu peito. Estava odiando aceitar a idéia de que estava apaixonada por Tiago.

- O que foi, Lily? - perguntou Marcela indo até ela juntamente com Remo.

- Nada! Só quero ficar sozinha!

Remo e Marcela ficaram parados alí olhando Lílian indo se isolar dos demais.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Eu não acredito que você me deu um fora!

_"Tap"_

Esse fora o som ouvido pelos demais que presenciavam a cena escandalizados.

- Bel..não foi..

- Uma diversão! Uma viagem! Seu canalha!

Bel começou a encher Sirius dos mais pesados tapas. Ele tentava se desviar, mas de nada adiantava. Ela sempre acertava algum espaço.

- Bel..deixe-o! - disse Lílian puxand-o.

- Isso! Obrigado,Evans! - agradeceu Sirius.

- Faço isso pela mão dela e não por você. - disse Lílian secamente e se afastando dele.

- Ele me deu um fora! - disse Bel indignada.

- E você esperava o quê? Casamento?

- Você é uma insensível! - disse Bel ajeitando a mochila nas costas.- Nos vemos na escola!

Lílian tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua amiga já estava a centímetros de distância. Ficou parada alí observando Marcela e Remo se despedirem de forma dócil. Pela primeira vez ela sentiu inveja da situação em que a amiga se encontrava.

- Ih! Acho que estou começando a acreditar que estou mal amada. - resmungou ela sentando na própria mala.- Onde estão meus pais!

A jovem dera uma boa olhada ao redor. Seus olhos acabaram se encontrando com Tiago do outro lado se despedindo de Pedro. Sentiu sua cabeça dar mil voltas seguidas e seus pensamentos se fundirem fazendo-a ficar extremamente confusa. Sentia a enorme vontade de falar com ele, mas tinha medo de levar outra pedrada.

- Ora, Lily! Você já levou várias pedradas dele, que custa levar mais uma?- disse ela ficando em pé.- Você só irá vê-lo daqui à um mês mesmo!

E caminhou quase decidida na direção em que o maroto estava. Ele mantinha uma conversa animada com Sirius, o que a deixou mais constrangida e desanimada que antes. Sem opção, cutucou-lhe delicadamente o ombro. Ao virar,Tiago não escondeu a surpresa.

- O que ...

- Você não irá falar nada dessa vez. Eu digo e você escuta. - disse ela com o dedo indicador pousado nos lábios dele.- E você Black, vá caçar o que fazer!

- Desculpa aí! - Sirius erguera as duas mãos e,sem escolha, afastou-se dos dois indo apreciar a cena do outro lado do porto.

- Certo! Vamos lá!

Lílian respirou fundo e encarou Tiago por alguns instantes. Sentia seu estômago girar com força total, dando-lhe vontade de vomitar.

- Eu sei que você não me suporta, mas terá que ouvir até o fim. - disse ela tentando se manter firme.

Tiago cruzara os braços. Estava fazendo uma tremenda força para não rir.

- E eu quero que escute sem abrir a boca.

- Evans, se você continuar assim, não me dirá nada. - disse Tiago calmamente.- E eu preciso ir!

O garoto indicou seus pais com a cabeça. Lílian ficou desesperada.

- É que...eu não sei por onde começar e...

- Se quer me xingar, não poupe palavras. Você sempre foi tão educada.- disse ele rindo.

- Não estou de brincadeiras.- disse ela emburrada.- Só quero dizer que a cada dia..

- Meu tempo está acabando! - disse Tiago apontando os pais novamente.

- Que a cada dia...te odeio mais,seu insuportável. - disse ela com as pernas bambas.

- Uou! Assim você me impressiona! - disse Tiago fingindo-se de surpreso.

- Odeio seu jeito porco, estabanado, horroroso. Detesto seu perfume, o jeito como ri...você me dá náuseas.

- Acabou?

- Poderia terminar, mas você tem que ir.

- Ótimo! Até mais,Evans!

Tiago ajeitou a mochila nas costas e começou a caminhar. Lílian estava se sentindo a pessoa mais idiota do planeta. Não estava acreditando nas besteiras sem nexo que havia acabado de dizer. Tomada por um impulso repentino, virou-se na direção das costas de Tiago e...

- MAS EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Naquele instante, Tiago havia parado de andar. Enrugou a testa e tentou absorver aquela idéia de Lílian Evans dizer que gosta dele.

- VOCÊ OUVIU? EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!

Tiago sorriu para si mesmo. Largou a mochila no chão e correu até ela.

- Gosta mesmo?

A ruiva abaixou a cabeça completamente ruborizada.

- Depois de tudo o que você fez, não tem como não gostar né?

O maroto abrira um largo sorriso e, sem demora, envolveu a amada em um longo beijo arrancando assovios de Sirius e palmas de Remo e Marcela.

- Merlin existe! - berrava Sirius ainda assoviando.

- Jura que não está mentindo?

- Juro! - respondeu ela sorrindo.

- Então deixa eu aproveitar antes que eu acorde.

Tiago voltou a beijá-la com extrema intensidade. Não queria que aquilo acabasse, não agora que tudo o que mais queria estava se tornando realidade.

- Nos falamos, né? - perguntou Lílian com a testa enrugada.

- Não me desafie ou estarei na porta da sua casa.

Lílian sorriu.

- Minha irmã é capaz de pular em cima de você. - disse ela rindo.

- Só tenho olhos para você! - disse ele voltando a beijá-la.- Se cuida tá,love?

- Irei me cuidar, mas tenho medo por você.

Tiago sorrira. Antes de ir, dera mais um beijo na garota e fora ao encontro de seus pais.

- Essa viagem foi perfeita! - disse Remo alegre pelo amigo.

- Perfeita? - indagou Marcela.- Acho que não existe adjetivo para essa viagem.

É, de fato, aquela viagem prometia bastante coisas. E prometeu mesmo. Tudo de mais íntimo fora realizado por causa de um navio e mar ao redor. Resultado: não havia como fugir. Podemos dizer que era a única maneira de resolver os problemas pendentes que não seriam resolvidos em terra firme. Bom, enquanto os jovens marotos voltam para casa eu, a autora, irei sentar em meu divã pensando em sempre aproveitar as chances que a vida nos dá mesmo que tudo possa parecer extremamente sem saída. Enquanto saboreio um chá, deixou vocês com meus agradecimentos.

**Malfeito Feito.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

**aplausos da autora**

Depois de eras deixando vocês esperando, cá está o último desse minha amada fic. -

O que posso dizer como considerações finais? Bom..agradeço pela minha repentina vontade de escrever uma fic completa dos Marotos e gostar bastante dessa arte. Agradeço a algumas pessoas por terem me encorajado a continuar ou até mesmo rascunhar alguma coisa. Fiquem com meus agradecimentos.

**Lika Slytherin: **Espero que tenha ficado feliz com esse capítulo. Tinha que terminar Tiago e lílian né? Se não acabasse, garanto que iria apanhar de todo mundo.

**Mérope Riddle: **Faz tempo que não conversamos né? Mesmo eu sendo completamente sem assunto. Agradeço por ter saído do fórum e ter me visitado nesse espacinho todo especial. Fiquei tão contente com sua review. Obrigada mesmo!

**Lilys Riddle: **Com problemas no ff? Pôxa! Muitas pessoas chegaram a me dizer que estavam com problemas em acessarem o site no geral, mas que bom que tenha lido os capítulos que esse site permitiu. Amei sua review, como sempre!

**Manoca Jana: **Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Obrigada por tudo fofa! Pela capa e pela comunidade dessa fic! Estou adorando conhecê-la a cada dia melhor. Teremos sorte se nos tornarmos grandes amigas! Obrigada por tudo!

**Mariana: **O Tiago é engraçado por demais! Eu adoro ele, embora eu prefira o Reminho - Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa fic. Obrigada pela review.

**Amy L Black:** Deixou-me envergonhada! se escondendo Mas pelo menos tú achas que essa fic é simpática. Espero ter acertado na medida desse capítulo ou levaria sapatada da Carolina. huahauhauhauhauhauhauahauhauhauhauhauaauhauha Obrigada pelos elogios! Não sou merecedora de tanto. Eu não escrevo, apenas rascunho.

**jehssik:** Outra mocinha fofa que comentou do tamanho das minhas fics! hauhauauhauhauahuahauhau Vocês andaram cobinando né? huahuaauhauhau..morre Fofura! Obrigada pela review!

**Carolina: **Espero que não tenha torturado ninguém. Eu achei o capítulo bem maior que os anteriores. - huaauauhauhauahauhauahau

**Flavinha: **Já disse que te acho super fofa? - Se não disse, estou dizendo agora. Sua fofa! huahauhaahauauhauhau...Agradeço pela sua review rapidinha! Foi curta mais hilária!

**Bia Lupin:** Cá está o capítulo em que Lily e Tiago se entendem! Espero que tenha gostado. Deixei o melhor para o final. Torturei muito vocês? Obrigada pela review!

**Lily Souma:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! A Lílian não aprontou nada não! Ela é adepta ao "bata antes de entrar ou senão te soco" huahauhauhauhauhaua...Obrigada pela review pequena!

**Srta. Granger: **Fiquei tom feliz em vê-la por aqui também! Até hoje lembro da assinatura dos marotos que você dedicou para mim. Coisa fofa da tia! aperta a bochecha Adoro-a!

**Rê:** Preciso dizer alguma coisa menina maluquinha? Amo-a sua doidaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Mayara: **Remo é realmente um fofolete que não tem nada de lobinho mau. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior assim como eu. Agradeço a review!

**Voltando...**

Repito mais uma vez que sou extremamente grata pelos comentários que vocês deixaram aqui. Finalizo essa fic com um sorrisão nos lábios e a alma sossegada com gosto de Missão Cumprida. Obrigada a todos!

Agora...peço a companhia de vocês na minha nova fic (que já não é tão nova assim), **"Ameaça Espiritual".** Ela ainda está no terceiro capítulo, então dá para acompanhar a tempo.

Fiquem aqui com meus agradecimentos e beijinhos na bochecha!

**Eternamente Grata,  
**  
)0( Stef's Lestrange.


End file.
